


Double Trouble 4 : Twice The Fun

by iamgizy (saddle_tramp)



Series: Resist 'Verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/iamgizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Trouble is a series of stories Jenn (Gwionfawyr) and I wrote together after I finished Resist. We had a lot more that will never see the light of day with anyone but us, but some of them we posted and shared.</p><p>Rating: NC-17 for language and graphic sexual content.<br/>Warnings: Underage sex and twincest. Please note that in this universe, Harry and Draco have been raised as brothers, though they do know they are not actually related in any way.<br/>Pairings, in order of mention: George/Harry, Fred/Draco, George/Fred, Harry/Draco</p><p>Summary:<br/>Wherein Draco obsesses over Fred while Harry wonders if his relationship with George is what he really wants it to be, George wanks because he can, Freddie adores Draco from afar, and Harry teaches his brother something.</p><p>Note:<br/>This is a total AU in most respects, just like the rest of the storyline!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Draco had never noticed how many different types of fungus grew on a dungeon's ceiling before, even in the Slytherin Prefects' small common area. He had counted at least six variations of mold spore and it was in the _minority_ among the different kinds of odd algae-looking green fuzz covering most of the ceiling. He had been staring at the ceiling so long the clumps of mold seemed to be moving by the time he finally sighed and turned over to lay on his stomach. He crossed his arms to rest his chin on them as he continued to fantasize about the cute Weasley twin, Frederick.

"I'm such a _girl_ ," Draco chided himself suddenly, staring at the far wall. "It's not like Freddie would ever be interested in me. I mean, I'm just a skinny fifteen-year-old and he's _seventeen_."

Harry stopped revising his Transfiguration notes and turned the swivel chair he was sitting in, folding his arms across his chest as he looked at Draco. He spent a few moments watching him, wondering if Draco even remembered he was there, but eventually decided it was likely he didn't. Draco had been zoning out at the oddest times recently, and Harry had gotten used to glancing up and finding Draco staring off into space. He was becoming adept at making up excuses for the behavior when they were in class, much to the amusement of most of their professors.

"What does how old you are have to do with it?" Harry asked finally, bemused. "I'm the same age as you, and George likes _me_ well enough."

Draco turned to stare at his brother, looking rather like a sad taffy spaniel puppy with big silver-blue eyes. "Yeah but you're not _dating_ George, you're just friends with benefits. I want to actually _date_ Freddie, maybe even get _married_ to him. Have his babies and name them Fred, Fredina, and Efredia."

Harry smirked suddenly and let the 'friends with benefits' comment pass, his green eyes dancing with amusement. "You're so gone on him that you want to curse a _baby_ with the name _Efredia_?"

"Efredia is a perfectly acceptable name!" Draco replied haughtily, looking quite indignant. "And I'm not _gone_ on him, I just I think he's really cute and has nice hands and lips."

Harry grinned, his green eyes still sparkling with barely-restrained mirth. "He's got nice _everything_ Dray, I promise. George says they're very nearly identical, and his hands and lips are the _least_ of his charms." Harry paused a beat, smirking as he added, "And Efredia is a _terrible_ name. What would you call her for short, Effie?"

"No, _Fredie_ of course. Duh, Harry, and you're supposed to be the _smart_ one." Shaking his head, Draco stopped for a moment and then the rest of what Harry had said finally sank in and he whipped around to look at his brother. "And when you said _identical_ , do you mean...?" Draco trailed off as he turned beet red and pointed helplessly toward his crotch.

Harry smirked, shifting to fold his hands behind his head and lean back in the chair. "Georgie's hinted as much, but I've not seen for myself." Harry paused a second, his expression growing even more wicked, and then added, " _Yet_."

"Yet? You mean you haven't seen George naked yet? How is that possible?" Tilting his head to the side, Draco looked at Harry bewildered.

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "No Dray, I haven't seen _Freddie_ naked yet. If I had, I'd know if they were identical or not, since I'm rather familiar with _George's_ body." Harry smirked again, adding, "I _do_ know they've both got the same birthmark on their left shoulder blade though."

"You mean the little snitch?" Smiling fondly, Draco traced the pattern into the dusty dungeon floor. "It's kind of cute."

Harry stood up abruptly, grinning as he walked over to sit down in the floor next to Draco and then pulled one knee up to his chest. "It's quite a bit more fun to play with than a real snitch, though. George is ticklish around his. If you nibble on it, the way he wriggles around is quite ... nice."

Draco looked down, blushing crimson. "You're talking about _sex,_ right? You've had _real sex_ with George."

Harry shook his head, resisting the urge to tease Draco about being a prude. "No, but we've done just about everything else." He looked down at his knee as his grin faded away, getting a wistful look on his face. "I told George I wanted my first time to be with someone who was in love with me, but he hasn't made any move to try it."

Draco reached out and wrapped his arms around Harry's ankles, kissing his knee affectionately before he whispered, "He'd be a _fool_ not to love you. You're just too loveable for words, Harry."

Harry smiled at Draco, reaching out to brush a bit of dust out of his pale hair. "Thanks, Dray. I hope you're right." He grabbed some of Draco's hair and gave it a little tug, adding, "Freddie'd have to be crazy not to want you, y'know." He grinned suddenly. "You looked positively _edible_ last weekend in your black jeans and that dark blue silk shirt you pinched from Dad. I caught Freddie with his eye on you quite a few times."

Blushing bright red from the tips of his ears to the collar of his shirt, Draco buried his face against Harry's legs. "I may have looked good, but Dad was _so_ not pleased that I borrowed that shirt. Did you know Mom gave it to him for his birthday? I swear I got my arse reamed out without any of the benefits."

Draco continued blushing at the thought of Fred checking him out and Harry tried not to laugh, ruffling Draco's hair. "It's not like you _ruined_ it or anything, you just wore it. Dad's probably forgotten all about it already, you _know_ he'll forgive you anything." Harry smirked suddenly, leaning down a bit closer to Draco as he added, "And _I_ know where to find the little Muggle shop Mom got it from, so we can get one for you as soon as term's over and we're allowed to go to London."

Looking up at Harry with his silver-bright eyes blazing with adoration, Draco squealed like a little girl and launched himself at his brother. He knocked Harry backwards to sprawl on the floor as his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's lithe body, which was very similar to his own other than the fact Harry was a bit shorter and an inch or two wider across the shoulders. Draco pressed kisses to Harry's cheeks repeatedly, and Harry just laughed and let him until Draco exhausted himself and settled down to lay across Harry's body, his head tucked under Harry's chin.

Harry held Draco loosely, still chuckling a bit as he murmured, "I'll take that to mean you'd like one or two." He hid a grin against Draco's hair, rubbing Draco's back. "Dad _might_ even let us take the Mustang. Papa hinted that we'll get driving privileges if we do well on our O.W.L.s."

"That would be bloody _brilliant_ , being able to drive the Mustang over the summer hols. Varoom varoom!" Draco made soft car noises into Harry's chest.

Harry laughed softly against Draco's hair. "You sound like Ron, he's _obsessed_ with cars. Fred and George are trying to get their father to let them rebuild that old heap Ron and Ginny lost in the woods, and Ronnie's _determined_ to make sure they get it so he can get driving privileges, too."

Smiling slightly into Harry's chest, Draco squeezed him tightly in affection. "Cars are wicked."

Harry squeezed back, grinning. "Yeah, they are..." He trailed off and was silent a moment, looking up at the ceiling then added suddenly, "You've got to stop being bashful and make a move on Freddie so we can double date this summer. Mum'll _never_ let either of us take the car on a date _alone_ , but if we went together she might go for it, especially with the twins. She _really_ likes Mrs. Weasley."

"But Harry, what would we talk about? I mean, he _already_ knows all about us and our family and we pretty much know the same about the Weasleys..." Draco rubbed his cheek against Harry's chest and then finished quietly, "And I'm not experienced Harry, not like you. What would we do while you and George are snogging? Talk about the _Chudley Cannons_? I'd feel like a complete _tool_."

Harry rubbed Draco's back, trying to reassure him. "George and I wouldn't put you on the spot like that Dray, I promise." He paused a moment, thinking, and then added, "Surely you can think of _something_ you'd like to talk to Fred about. Well, unless you just want to let Freddie snog you silly, which I have no doubt he'd enjoy as much as you would." He grinned suddenly. "As I said, you've been known to look quite edible."

"What if I freeze, Harry? I really _like_ Freddie, he's just so _wonderful_. I don't want to mess up and lose him because I don't know anything."

Harry kept stroking Draco's back as he said soothingly, "Dray, he's still the same Freddie we've known since we were _nine_ , he hasn't changed just because you realized how hot his arse looks in tight jeans." He smiled and rested his nose against the top of Draco's head as he murmured into his hair, "And if you tell him how you feel, you might find that _he_ feels the same way, and then you'd have no reason left to worry."

Sighing softly and pressing his mouth against Harry's breastbone, Draco sank into silence instead of replying, letting himself be wrapped up in Harry's affection. He was still more than a little leery of letting Fred know about his feelings, but Harry didn't seem to give much credence to his fears. He decided not to bother his brother about it any more and worried in silence.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

A freckled fist moved methodically over a nicely thick cock, palms roughened with Quidditch calluses scraping lightly up and down the velvety length and adding just enough friction. Long muscular legs stretched over the bed, one crooked at the knee, the other splayed to the side as thick fingers scratched through deep red pubic hair that curled in little ringlets over the tips. After a few moments of deep breathing and slight rustling noises, cupid bow lips parted and a sex-deepened groan issued forward, making the boy across the room roll his eyes.

"George, you _know_ I love you, but do you have to wank right at this moment?"

"My cock is hard, therefore I am."

Fred snickered at that despite his best intentions, turning around in his chair to look towards the bed. "You should have gone looking for Harry, he'd be _glad_ to help you with that."

George turned his head and smirked wickedly at his twin. "I'm sure he would've, but today I'm spending quality time with _you_ , Freddie."

Fred smirked, propping his elbow on the back of his chair and resting his chin in his hand as he let his gaze roam over his twin's naked body. "What makes you so sure I'll just drop everything and participate?"

"Because you're horny, you haven't even been able to get _close_ to Draco yet, and oh, did I mention that you're _horny_?" George beamed at his brother innocently despite the fact he was still lazily stroking his cock.

Fred groaned, standing up and then sitting down again astride his chair, facing the bed as he folded his arms over the back. "You just _had_ to bring up his loveliness, didn't you?" Fred put his chin on his folded arms as he watched his twin, his gaze lingering on George's cock as he added, "You _do_ look delicious, though..."

Smirking slightly and wiggling his hips, George lifted his free hand and crooked a finger at Fred, beckoning him over. "Come on, Freddie, come tell your favorite brother Georgie _all_ about it. And while you're at it, get naked so I don't feel so freakish."

Fred snorted, smiling. "If I come over there and get naked, neither one of us will want to talk for long and you know it as well as I do."

George pouted at that, sticking his lower lip out at Fred for a moment before he said, "I solemnly swear that we'll talk about Draco and how you can get him, _then_ we'll do a little lick and nip."

"Thanks, Georgie." Fred stood up and reached for the collar of his uniform shirt to begin unbuttoning it as he walked towards the bed. "I've been considering cornering Harry to ask him, but I haven't had the guts to do it yet." Fred's expression grew a bit wistful as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged out of it. "I realized I didn't want to know if Dray's really not interested."

George gazed up into his brother's eyes and looked contemplative as he shifted over on the bed and then got comfortable again, tucking one hand behind his head while the other drifted idly over his belly and up towards his chest. "He'd be a _fool_ not to want you, Freddie, I mean look at you. You're absolutely gorgeous, and hung like a centaur to boot."

Fred snorted and reached for the button of his trousers to start taking them off. "You can stop praising _yourself_ any time you like, Georgie."

" _Hey_!" George exclaimed, half sitting up. "I'm not! I just know that my brother is _extremely_ handsome and hell, I'd shag him, so why wouldn't _Dray_?"

Fred shoved his trousers and briefs down, shrugging unobtrusively as he did so. "Why don't you ask _him_ that? I'd really like to know one way or the other instead of just watching him and hoping." He kicked the clothes aside and climbed onto the bed, sitting cross-legged next to George as he added, "I don't have the patience for the whole hope and pray thing, especially when we'll be graduating soon and then we'll hardly ever see them."

Poking Fred in the ribs, George gave his twin an annoyed look. "You're too _shy_ , but if you're a wanker and don't mind me getting both of the Malfoy-Snape boys to myself, I'll ask him for you. But, I _seriously_ suggest you get off your arse and use your bollocks and your brains to take what you want, and you want Draco."

Fred made a face at George. "It's not that I'm _shy,_ dimwit, it's that I don't want to _scare_ him. You remember how that bastard Blaise chased him about don't you, treating Dray like a piece of meat and then breaking Dray's heart? He's been _different_ since then. He acts like he just wants to get away when someone flirts with him. I don't want to make him run from me, too. At least we're good friends now, and that's more than I'll have if I put the moves on him and scare him."

"Blaise is an idiot, he let go of a _choice_ piece of arse. And for what? _Pansy Parkinson_. Fucking _idiot_." George huffed and laid back against the bed again, beginning to think of ways to torture Blaise without getting caught.

Fred swatted George's thigh hard enough to leave a faint hand print, making George give him an indignant look again. "Draco is _not_ a piece of tail and I'll _thank you_ to remember that." Fred gave George a pointedly annoyed look and then added, "And _I_ know Blaise is an idiot, and _you_ know he's an idiot, but he _still_ put a bluff in on Dray. I've been scared to do more than look at Draco ever since he practically fell all over himself getting away from Neville. _Everyone_ knows Nevy wouldn't hurt a fly, but Dray still acted like he was afraid to even _talk_ to him."

"Freddie, Neville may be a softy but he was also stuttering so badly that Dray probably thought that he was having a conniption fit when he tried to ask Draco to go out with him. It's _different_ with you and him though, you two are close."

Fred sighed, looking down as he shifted to lay sprawled on his side next to George with one thigh draped casually across George's knee. "I know..." Fred trailed off and then began playing with the hair on George's thigh. "We're friends, _good_ friends, and I don't want to scare him and lose that. I don't think I could stand it, he means a _lot_ to me."

Running his fingers through Fred's hair, George sighed softly. "But Freddie, you'll never know if you could be more if you don't _ask_ him. You know if _I_ ask Dray he'll think I'm joking, or maybe even angling for a threesome."

Fred looked up at his twin. "Maybe, yeah, but you could ask _Harry_. He's _got_ to know, and you _know_ he wouldn't tell you to encourage me if Dray's not interested." Fred swallowed hard and then added more quietly, "And then if Dray's not interested I won't have to mess up our friendship to find out, and Dray'll never have to find out I want to kiss him until we both forget our names."

"Oi Freddie, do you _really_ want me to do this? Come on bro, _seriously_?"

Fred bit his lip, looking at George a moment before he asked, "What would _you_ do? If it was Harry who was so gunshy I mean?"

"I'd go to him as a friend and ask him to take a walk with me around the lake." George carded his fingers through Fred's hair as he continued slowly, "Then I'd take his hand, and if he didn't pull away then it's a good chance he'd be mine."

Fred's expression turned wistful as he smiled just a bit and looked down at George's leg again, running his fingers through the soft ginger hair there. "That'd be _nice_ , a long walk with just the two of us..." He trailed off and then his smile faded away again as he looked up and asked, "What if he doesn't want to go?"

George chuckled softly and tugged gently on Fred's hair. "Then you see if he's hungry and ask him to go to the kitchens with you. You _know_ Dobby would feed you two up, and it would relax Draco."

"True," Fred agreed, smiling again. "And we've gone on snack runs often enough that it wouldn't scare him off if I suggested it. Maybe I should try that, then if it goes well, I could suggest the walk around the lake afterwards."

Nodding his head, George started massaging Fred's scalp with the tips of his fingers. "It would seem natural to walk off all the food that Dobby'd stuff you with."

Fred leaned into George's touch, his eyes closing halfway because of how good the scalp massage felt. "And taking time for the snack first would give him plenty of time to relax with me before I try anything stupid."

"You won't do anything _stupid,_ Freddie, you care about him too much."

Freddie wasn't very convinced but was enjoying the massage too much to argue. He made a noncommittal noise and then was quiet a few moments before he suddenly changed the subject. "Have you and Harry admitted that you're really in love yet, or are you two _still_ lying to yourselves?"

George chuckled as he deepened the scalp massage. "Well, Harry told me a few days ago that he wants his first time to be with someone who's in love with him. Does that count?"

Fred made a noise that greatly resembled a purr, leaning into George's hypnotic fingers for a few moments before he remembered the question. "Only if you two've gone all the way since then."

"Not yet, but Harry hinted that he wants it to be me."

"Do you still tell people you're just friends with benefits?" Fred asked as he stroked George's thigh, his slightly slurred voice making it obvious just how much he enjoyed the scalp massage.

With a shake of his head, George trailed his fingers down the back of Fred's neck. "We stopped saying that a month ago. I haven't heard Harry call me anything else though, or correct anyone. I get the feeling he's waiting for _me_ to make the next move there."

Fred slid his hand up George's leg, running his fingers along the line of muscle where his thigh and belly met. "And does he know about this?"

"About you and me?" George asked, waiting for Fred's nod to be sure what he meant before he went on. "Pretty much. He didn't buy my 'learnt on popsicles' story for much more than a minute. He's adorably gullible, but not stupid."

Fred snickered. "You _didn't_."

George smiled crookedly at his twin. "It was worth a _try_ , y'know? I wasn't sure how he'd deal, but Harry took it pretty well, even told me, 'We both _know_ you've been practicing on Freddie, so don't bother making up any more stories'."

Fred chuckled, running the palm of his hand up George's belly. "Harry's _always_ been a step ahead of you, Georgie. You should have known better than to try to lie to him." His expression suddenly turned curious. "Do you think Harry has practiced with Dray?"

"I don't know, but they're as close as us. When Harry and I were talking about it he even said that he thought it would be like wanking, only with extra hands."

Fred smirked. "I like how he thinks."

George grinned at the expression on Fred's face. "Well that's how he described it. To him, we're parts of a whole, so it's only showing love and affection."

Fred moved his hand back down George's belly, running his fingers through the hair below George's navel with a wicked little grin. "Love and affection, eh? Not horniness and a _complete_ lack of self control on the part of the one who started this, who shall remain nameless?"

Laughing softly, George shook his head. "I'm sure he knows about that part too, but he knows that I'd only ever touch you like this..." George trailed off, sliding his leg up the length of his brother's inner thigh to settle it against his crotch. "...because I love you."

Fred let out a little pleased noise and shifted to press his erection a bit more firmly against George's leg, smiling as he dragged one fingertip slowly along the top of George's cock. "It _has_ _always_ been more than just getting off."

"Always." George shifted and slid his hands under Fred's arms to urge him to move up along his body. "I don't know _what_ I would've done without you."

Fred rolled to his hands and knees and let George guide him upwards until they were face to face, sliding one hand under George's shoulder as the other hand moved to rest on George's chest and he smirked down at him. "You would probably be blind by now, and with hairy palms too, if those tales about wanking are true."

George snickered "How do you explain Ronnie, then?"

Fred snorted, his hazel eyes sparkling with amusement. "Ronnie's too much of a _prude_ to wank _that_ often."

George grinned, nuzzling Fred's jaw. "Wanna bet? He wanks about four times a day to hear Dean tell it. Gets to swearing up a bit too."

Fred snickered, sliding his hand across George's chest to lightly tease his nipple as he murmured, " _Ronnie_? _Our_ little Ronniekins, wanking and swearing with _Dean_ as an audience? You've _got_ to be kidding."

George smirked up at Fred and rolled his hips, crushing their groins together. "Oh no, my dear Frederick, it seems that Ronald is _quite_ the exhibitionist. He'll wank for anyone in his dorm, seems he even got _Neville_ to join him one night."

Fred's eyes widened at that mental image, then he started snickering, rocking his hips slightly to rub against George. "I'd bet _anything_ that Dean gave them the idea."

"Possibly," George murmured as he lifted his head to lick at Fred's bottom lip, his hands sliding down Fred's back to cup his arse.

Fred nibbled delicately at George's lips, then murmured against them, "Dean's got a thing for Ronnie." He smirked against George's lips, gently pinching his nipple as he added, "About seven inches, according to Kevin."

Snorting through his nose, George nipped at Fred's lips and then whispered, "I'm sure Ronnie's going to be able to accommodate Dean quite easily, if what I heard about he and _Oliver_ in the locker room bears any truth."

Fred snickered a bit as he rocked his hips again, licking at George's lips and then murmuring, "Ronnie always _has_ had a thing for Quidditch."

"More like a thing for Quidditch _players_ ," George replied with a low groan as he spread his legs, looping one around Fred's hips while the other rubbed up between Fred's thighs.

Fred chuckled slightly and rocked against George again, moving to lick and nibble at George's throat just below the corner of his jaw before he murmured against his skin, "Dean had better hurry up and learn how to play, then."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry let the silence drag on between them for a long while, just holding Draco and trying to think of a way to convince him to talk to Fred about how he felt. He finally decided to drag out an old idea and said softly, "Why don't you let me talk to George about it? _He'll_ know, and then you'll not have to worry anymore."

"George'll think I'm a _baby_ for hiding behind you, Harry," Draco responded plaintively as he pressed his face into Harry's chest, trying hard not to whine.

Harry chuckled softly, rubbing Draco's back. "No, he'll think I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt again, which is the truth."

Looking up at Harry, Draco pressed his chin against Harry's breastbone and stared into Harry's eyes. "You'd really ask George, for me?" as he asked tentatively.

"Of course." Harry impulsively stretched to kiss the tip of Draco's nose before smiling at him. "I'd do _anything_ for you, Dray, you know that."

Draco blushed a fine line of crimson across the bridge of his nose and then just chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, contemplating asking Harry something.

Harry watched him with a little smile, waiting patiently, but when Draco still hadn't spoken after a few minutes he lifted one hand to run his fingers through Draco's silky blond hair. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

Closing his eyes at the feel of his brother's hand toying with his hair, Draco spoke without really thinking about it as he admitted, "I was wondering if I could get you to show me how to please Freddie." His eyes snapped open as he realized what he'd said and he started blushing even redder, hiding his face against Harry's chest as he groaned and then mumbled, "I did _not_ just say that out loud."

Harry snickered softly, ruffling Draco's hair a bit. "Yes Dray, you _did_." He paused, thinking for a second, and then decided that Draco might not be asking what he thought he was. "Exactly what would you like to know?"

With his face still pressed against Harry's chest, Draco mumbled something completely unintelligible.

Harry watched the tip of Draco's ear get even redder and tried not to laugh again, running his fingers slowly through Draco's hair. "Try again, Dray, and this time look at me so I'll have a _prayer_ of making sense of it."

Still blushing a fiery crimson that was completely at odds with his pale skin and hair, Draco lifted his face and whispered, "Can you show me how to make him love me?"

"Oh, Dray..." Harry began, trailing off as he wondered what to say. He finally leaned closer to kiss Draco softly, just barely brushing their lips together before he rested his forehead against Draco's and whispered, "Just be _you_. Freddie's nobody's fool, and he'd have to be an _idiot_ not to fall head over heels for you."

Draco blinked slowly as he looked into Harry's eyes, completely shocked. "You-- You _kissed_ me. On the _lips_." His tongue snaked out and licked his lips, tasting, then he whispered, "Wow."

Harry's eyes widened a little bit as it dawned on him that he actually had kissed Draco. "Well, _yes_. I suppose I did." He pulled back a bit, wanting to be able to see Draco's expression better and looking a little hesitant as he asked softly, "Would you rather I hadn't?"

"Huh? I mean-- _Wow._ Harry, that was-- And-- Wow!" Draco mumbled inarticulately, his wide silver eyes still a little dazed as he kept licking at his lips.

Harry's expression changed to a bemused look that wasn't quite a smile, not sure whether he should be flattered or worried. "Dray, that was barely even a kiss, really. Didn't Blaise ever snog you properly?"

Draco blinked again at hearing Blaise's name and then took in Harry's expression for a moment before he snorted. "Blaise kept trying to _touch_ me, and he _slobbered_. It was _disgusting_." He shuddered just thinking about it. "When I wouldn't let him _grab_ my-- _me_ he left and went sniffing after Parkinson. _She_ puts out."

Harry's green eyes narrowed, getting a glint of sudden anger in them. "Huh. Well, I'll just have to have another little _talk_ with him." He paused a moment and then blinked, consciously getting control of himself again before he went back to the previous subject. "So you've _never_ been properly kissed?"

A slight shake of his head had Draco blushing again. "No one's ever kissed me like that. Like I _mattered_. It was nice. _Really_ nice."

"Blaise Zabini is an _idiot!_ " Harry exclaimed, surprised. "You're positively _edible_ , how could he not have wanted to kiss _you_?"

"He was really nice at first, but now I think he just wanted to shag me and maybe see if I could get him into dad's good graces," Draco said with a slight shrug, trying not to let show how much it had hurt him to realize that. "He didn't act as though he really cared for me when I kept telling him no."

Harry growled softly, his eyes narrowing with anger again. "Oh, yes, I _really_ must have a talk with that slimy _git_."

Running a long fingered hand over Harry's chest in circles, Draco whispered calmingly, "It's _alright,_ Harry. He doesn't matter to me anymore." He looked worriedly into Harry's eyes, still rubbing Harry's chest. He didn't like it when Harry got truly angry; he acted almost like a different person.

Harry realized he was upsetting Draco and forced a smile, stroking Draco's hair and making a mental note to corner Zabini the next time he had a chance. "It's okay, Dray," Harry said as his expression softened, his eyes gentling with love as he added, "I guess I'm just a bit overprotective. I don't like the thought of _anyone_ treating you badly."

"You've always looked out for me, even when we were babies. I just _hate_ it when you get mad. You lose yourself," Draco whispered softly, still a bit worried.

Harry stroked Draco's hair, thinking about what he said for a moment before he finally replied, "I don't _lose_ myself, really, I just let loose a part of me that you're not used to seeing." He paused, sighing softly before he added, "That you shouldn't _have_ to see. I'm sorry."

Draco pressed a soft affectionate kiss to Harry's chin, his sudden smile wordlessly telling Harry that he forgave him.

Harry's arm tightened around Draco's back and the fingers of his other hand tightened slightly in Draco's hair as he tried to change the subject. "You never _did_ tell me what you'd like to know."

Draco had groaned softly when Harry tightened his hand in his hair, but the sound was almost sensual, obviously not a reaction to pain. Draco's eyes darkened into a slightly deeper silver than they normally were, sliding halfway closed as he moved into Harry's hand and whispered, "Teach me how to make him _happy_ , Harry. How to make him _want_ me, and how to keep him once he does."

Harry slid his fingers slowly through Draco's hair, enjoying the feel of the cool silken strands against his skin and wondering if he was dreaming. He looked into Draco's eyes for several minutes before he finally managed to speak and murmured huskily, "Just breathe, Dray. He'll want you, I promise."

Closing his eyes the rest of the way, Draco leaned into Harry's gentle touch, his entire body relaxed as he murmured in voice so low it was more of a soft purr, "That feels so _nice_. Do it again, Harry, please."

Harry licked his lips and moved his hand again, carding his fingers slowly through Draco's hair as he watched Draco's expression and fought a losing battle with himself. He stroked Draco's hair several times before he finally whispered softly, "I could show you things that would feel so much better, Dray, if you want me to."

Draco pressed his body against Harry's as he opened his eyes. "Would you? I'll do anything you want. I trust you."

Draco's expression was earnest and open, and the desire and complete trust shining in his eyes made Harry groan softly. He shifted a bit, hoping Draco wouldn't notice why he was uncomfortable as he gave Draco's hair a gentle little tug to distract him. "You're so bloody _tempting_ , and you don't even know it. Are you _sure_ about this, Dray?" He was going to end there but he spoke again almost against his will as he added, "Really and truly _certain_ this is what you want? If anyone found out I touched you, there would be hell to pay."

"Who'd find out? And it's not like you don't touch me _anyway_. You're Harry and I'm Draco, we're the queer Malfoy-Snape boys who mince around like nancies and get away with _murder_ because all of the professors adore us," Draco joked lightly as he shifted on top of Harry, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Harry smiled and then made a soft little noise and bit his lip to keep back the words that wanted to come tumbling out as Draco's shifting around put more pressure on his crotch. He waited until Draco was still again before he swallowed hard and then said quietly, "Yes, but we'd not have to _tell_ , really. I think anyone who really knows us would know something had changed. I could tell something was different with Fred and George when they-- Well, got closer."

"Harry...?" Draco half-asked, looking uncertain for a moment as he thought about what his brother just said and tried to think of when he might have noticed a change in Fred and George.

"Yes?" Harry looked quietly into Draco's eyes, deciding after a moment that the uncertainty in them was probably because Draco didn't know whether he'd want to answer whatever his question was. "You can ask me anything, Dray."

Clearing his throat, Draco asked tentatively, "George and Freddie, do they sometimes..." Draco trailed off as he searched for the word he wanted, his cheeks flushing slightly again as he finally said, " _Love_ each other?"

"They _always_ love each other, Dray," Harry corrected softly. "But they kiss and touch too, yes. Possibly more, I don't know for sure. I haven't asked." He paused a moment and then added, "Well, either that or George has a boyfriend I don't know about."

"I don't think so, George hasn't been looking at _anyone_ else, especially not the way he looks at you."

Harry nodded, smiling a little. "So I think it's probably Freddie." He stroked Draco's hair, debating how much to tell him, and then finally admitted, "George has had love bites that I _know_ I didn't give him." He grinned suddenly, a wicked glint in his eyes as he added, "And in the most _unusual_ places sometimes, too."

"Does it bother you, Harry?" Draco asked softly, a strange huskiness to his voice. "The thought of them together I mean?"

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, obviously surprised by the idea. "Not at all. Does it bother you?"

Draco blushed and shook his head as he shifted slightly, the heaviness between his legs pressing against Harry's thigh as he began to move away, not quite able to make himself say that he thought the idea was rather erotic.

Harry realized immediately that Draco was just as aroused by the idea as he was. He tightened his arm around Draco's waist when he tried to move away, moving his hand from Draco's hair to cup his jaw as he said impulsively, "I think it's kind of hot. Sometimes, I dream about them making love to each other." Harry felt his cheeks heating as he admitted more softly, "Or with us."

"They're beautiful," Draco agreed softly. "I'm sure it would be amazing to watch them together." Draco looked down into Harry's eyes, not really thinking about it as he moved so that he was laying draped completely over Harry again. "Sometimes..." Bright spots of color bloomed on Draco's cheeks again. "Sometimes I have dreams about us. All four of us."

"Me too." Harry licked his lips, looking into Draco's eyes as he stroked Draco's cheek with his thumb and admitted very softly, "And sometimes I just dream about you."

Draco's eyes widened slightly and his voice dropped into a soft baritone deeper than his normal speaking voice as he whispered, "Tell me, Harry. What do you dream about me?"

Harry thought about his dreams a moment, the ones that had made him lay awake and watch Draco sleeping just across the room. "Sometimes I dream about kissing you and touching your beautiful body, or about sleeping with you like we did when we were little, only without the clothes. Those always turn into the kissing dreams by the time I wake up." Harry swallowed, gathering his courage, then added in a near-silent whisper, "And, if I _don't_ wake up, sometimes we make love."

"Do you want to make love to me, Harry?" Draco asked softly, surprised curiosity in eyes.

"If you wanted me to, I would," Harry replied quietly, completely aware that he was not quite answering Draco's question.

Draco didn't say anything as he leaned down slowly, almost hesitantly, letting his eyes focus on the curves of Harry's full lips for a moment before he brushed a soft kiss against them. Harry's hand slid around to cup the back of Draco's head as Draco lifted his head again, his green eyes soft and luminous with love and desire. He looked up into Draco's eyes for a long moment before he gently pulled him down for another kiss.

Draco whimpered softly and his body tensed up as he pressed his lips against Harry's, then Harry realized Draco had stiffened in his arms. He pulled away, licking at his lips and not meeting Draco's gaze as his cheeks heated up suddenly. "Dray, I'm sorry," Harry whispered, ashamed of himself. "I just-- I've wanted to do that for such a _long_ time, and--" He realized he was babbling and bit back the words that wanted to come flooding out. He felt like a complete arse and hoped he hadn't scared Draco too badly as he finally repeated even more softly, "I'm sorry."

Draco didn't really hear most of what Harry said, his eyes watching Harry's mouth. The muscles in his back and shoulders were bunched and trembling slightly under his skin with nerves and something more. "Kiss me again, Harry."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes again finally, surprised, then let out a soft relieved noise at the hunger he saw there and kissed him again, their lips pressing together sweetly. Harry resisted the urge to deepen the kiss when Draco's lips lingered against his, keeping it gentle and almost chaste even though he wanted so much more. Harry's left hand stroked Draco's back gently as his right hand moved to rest on the side of Draco's throat, but he didn't do anything more because he wanted to let Draco set the pace. After a pause of what Harry couldn't have said was ten seconds or ten minutes Draco finally let himself relax again and molded his body against Harry's, earning a soft pleased sound from Harry.

Draco felt so many emotions as they kissed that he couldn't have catalogued them all if he tried, but the uppermost one was trust. Draco trusted Harry in a way that he had never trusted Blaise, and that trust let him relax into the kiss. He decided that he quite liked the way Harry's lips and body felt under his. Draco felt so safe with Harry that he stopped worrying about how little he knew about kissing and just enjoyed the feeling of having lips pressed against his own as a gentle hand stroked his back.

Harry smiled against Draco's lips after what seemed like forever, sucking gently at Draco's lower lip to see how he would respond. Draco groaned low in his throat, the sound seeming to travel to through his lips into Harry's mouth as Draco pressed closer. Harry shivered slightly, his lips parting as he slid his hand down Draco's throat, fingers dipping into the collar of Draco's shirt to stroke along where his neck met his shoulder. Harry wanted to feel a lot more of Draco's smooth skin than the curve of his shoulder, but he wasn't sure how Draco would react.

Draco whimpered again a moment later but the sound was from arousal this time, not nervousness. He pressed his hips more firmly against Harry's, half-afraid he would be pushed away but wanting more. Harry growled softly into the kiss and lifted his hips to rub up against Draco as his legs spread automatically, responding to the tentative advance with enough obvious desire that Draco carefully rocked his hips in reply. Harry's right hand tightened against the small of Draco's back then to urge him to move again as his legs spread even wider. He slid his left hand around to the back of Draco's neck and down into his shirt, caressing soft skin as Draco moved against him again.

Draco nipped softly at Harry's upper lip and then lifted his head, his silver-blue eyes darkened to a startlingly vivid cornflower blue by desire and love. "We can't do this," Draco said softly then in low, sultry tone of voice that affected Harry like a shot of bourbon. Shivers of warmth and desire spread through Harry even though 'stop' was the last thing he wanted to hear, but his disappointment didn't last long. "Not here, anyway," Draco added, staring at Harry almost as if he'd never really seen him before.

Harry licked at his lips to see if he could taste Draco on them as he stared up into Draco's eyes, marveling at their change in color. He wondered if his own eyes did the same thing as he moved his hand out of Draco's shirt and then stroked Draco's cheek with his fingertips. "You're right," he whispered huskily, "we should move this to our room."

Draco pushed himself away from Harry and moved backwards, the evidence of his arousal obvious at the front of his trousers. His cock pressed almost painfully against the fabric as he flinched slightly but stood up with the natural grace that he had inherited from Lucius. He offered his right hand to Harry, breathing hard as his smoldering gaze roamed over Harry's body to linger on the outline of Harry's erection against tight denim.

Harry just looked up at Draco a moment before he lifted his right hand, letting Draco pull him to his feet. He let go of Draco's hand and stepped close to him then, lifting both hands to cup Draco's cheeks as he leaned close and whispered simply, "You're beautiful. Did you know that?" He didn't wait for a reply, kissing Draco instead and letting Draco feel some of the hunger coursing through him as their lips moved together.

Leaning against Harry was so natural for Draco that he couldn't help himself, his lips parting slightly against Harry's as his hands went automatically to Harry's hips, pulling him closer. Harry made a soft pleased noise against Draco's mouth and licked slowly along Draco's upper lip, his hands gently cupping Draco's jaw. Harry's swayed a bit closer a moment later, pressing up against him and letting Draco feel again just how aroused he was.

Draco moved away suddenly, his gaze going down immediately to focus on the bulge in his brother's pants as the blush from earlier rose up on his cheeks again. "Uhm..."

Harry moved his hands to Draco's shoulders, resisting the urge to kiss him again and silently watching Draco's face, letting Draco have a moment. He waited for Draco to meet his gaze again before he asked softly, "Are you _sure_ you're okay with this? We don't have to do anything, Dray. I'm _sure_ you won't have a problem with Freddie. He'll be putty in your hands after the first minute."

"I don't have a problem with it, Harry, really, it's just..." Draco's blush spread to the tips of his ears as he looked down again and whispered, "I'd like to know how to give someone a hummer. Would you teach me?" He looked up through his eyelashes at Harry's face, studying him as he added quickly, his voice soft and low, "You don't have to, but I feel comfortable with you and you _said_ you wanted me to tell you what I wanted to know. I-- I'd like to taste you."

Harry swallowed a groan and leaned closer to kiss Draco quickly again before looking into his eyes. "I would _love_ to teach you anything you want to know." His lips curved into a wicked grin suddenly, love and desire bright in his sparkling green eyes as he added, "As I might've told you, Dray, you're positively edible."

Draco's blush darkened and extended down his neck as he shook his head and looked down again. He couldn't quite make himself believe the compliments that Harry was giving him. "I'm not."

Harry's wicked grin faded. "Have I ever lied to you, Dray?"

Draco gave another quick little shake of his head but still didn't meet Harry's gaze. "Never."

Harry lifted one hand from Draco's shoulder to stroke along his jaw with his fingertips and then lifted Draco's chin to make Draco look at him. "I'm not _about_ to start now. I don't know how anyone could resist you, you're very nearly perfect."

Harry kissed Draco again then, trying to let him feel the love and desire he felt for him, and Draco's eyes fluttered closed, his body swaying forward to lean heavily against Harry as he lost himself in the kiss. Harry made a soft pleased noise, moving the hand hovering below Draco's chin up into his hair as his other arm slid around Draco's waist, holding him close. Harry's lips were so soft, so completely entrancing that Draco would've happily stayed lost in the kiss forever as their lips moved against each other slowly, savoring something they had wanted longer than either of them cared to admit.

Harry sucked gently at Draco's lower lip and slowly ran his fingers through Draco's hair, but he was careful to keep the kiss and his touches gentle. His body was fairly humming with desire but he had to keep reminding himself that this was Draco and not George. He couldn't just push Draco up against the nearest wall and have a go at trying to find his tonsils. Draco wasn't ready for that yet and Harry knew it, and he didn't want to do anything that might scare Draco or make him regret what they were doing. Harry knew just exactly how wonderful it was to have George concentrating on making him forget his name, and he hated seeing Draco afraid to allow the same because of Blaise's ham-handed 'affections'.

Draco raised a hand from Harry's hips to place it on his shoulder, the long fingers curving over solid muscle as he shyly licked at Harry's lips, humming at the hint of chocolate from the candy Harry had eaten earlier. Harry made a soft encouraging noise and opened his mouth in invitation, wondering for only a moment what Draco would do before Draco's tongue slipped into Harry's mouth. Harry couldn't help a low moan as Draco licked slowly along the inside of his upper lip and then hesitantly touched his tongue to Harry's. Harry licked at Draco's tongue and then sucked gently as Draco withdrew it, his fingers tightening slightly in Draco's hair with a low whimper.

Draco's breath ghosted against his lips as he kissed Harry softly, whispering huskily between kisses, "Weren't we supposed to go back to our room, Harry?"

"Mm-hm," Harry agreed softly, kissing back every time Draco's lips touched his and running his left hand down Draco's back as he moved slightly against him, still half lost in Draco's kisses.

Draco smiled softly against Harry's lips as he kissed him again, sounding amused as he murmured, "Then don't you think we should go?"

Harry pulled back a bit, looking into Draco's eyes with a sudden little grin. "Lead the way, I'll be right behind you." Harry didn't add that he'd be staring at Draco's arse, since he wasn't at all sure Draco was ready to know that yet.

Draco kissed Harry once more before pulling away and then turning to head towards their bedroom. Harry followed without hesitation, his gaze on the tight jeans that Draco wore. The denim encased his lean form like a second skin, caressing every curve as he walked and drawing attention to his long legs and the high, full curves of his arse. Within a few steps Harry had a decidedly predatory glint in his green eyes, making them very reminiscent of the green flames of a Floo.

Something on the floor caught Draco's eye and he stopped abruptly and bent over, his legs slightly spread as he picked up the object. Harry stopped a bit more than a pace behind Draco and bit his lower lip to keep back a groan, shifting slightly and flexing his hands as he reminded himself again that Draco was not George. If he grabbed that perfect heart-shaped arse Draco was more likely to shriek than to push him against the nearest wall and growl in his ear, and it would undoubtedly scare him. Harry _had_ to keep his hands to himself.

Draco picked up the shiny knut and then straightened again as he slipped it into his back pocket, inadvertently stroking his arse. Harry made a soft noise and watched Draco's fingers, practically drooling and wishing that was his hand sliding into that pocket. Or his tongue; that would work, too.

With a toss of his head, Draco flung his hair backwards to rest on his shoulders again as he reached for the doorknob and then slipped into their bedroom, leaving Harry in the short hallway alone.

Harry bit his lip a little harder and took a deep breath, then reached down to adjust himself with a grimace, taking a moment to get control of himself again before he followed Draco into their room. He'd been quite certain he could manage himself when he had made the offer, but the closer he got to actually _doing_ naughty things to the person he loved most in the world, the more aroused he got and the less control he had over his reactions. He had tried very hard to avoid even _thinking_ about touching Draco -- well, except in his dreams, he couldn't control _them_ \-- since he had noticed how beautiful he was quite a long time ago. Ideas of just what he could do with Draco were flooding his mind in a chaotic, erotic blur now that he wasn't suppressing the very concept anymore.

Harry realized suddenly that his hesitation might bother Draco and took another deep breath, making a conscious effort to clear his mind as he followed Draco into their room. He prayed that he would be able to behave himself well enough that he wouldn't scare Draco. He just couldn't bear it if he added to the bad experiences Draco had already had.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

A week had passed since what became affectionately known between Draco and Harry as 'That Night', and Harry still felt sudden flashes of heat as memories played in his head at odd moments.

Draco had been simply beautiful all stretched out on Harry's bed with his head thrown back and his neck exposed, his skin hot and slick with sweat where Harry's hands held him to the bed. They were lucky that they were alone and that Harry had cast a silencing charm around the room, or there was no doubt in Harry's mind that someone would've rushed in at Draco's first groan. Draco had sounded like he was being tortured as his impossibly blue eyes glazed over, muscles rippling and his voice deepening as Harry used every trick he knew to make Draco feel good. He had wanted Draco's first time with someone else to be something he would never forget, and he was pretty sure he had succeeded.

The thrill that went down Harry's spine as he swallowed that first pulse of precome had made him shudder. He could almost feel Draco's hands tangled in his unruly, sweat-soaked hair still, fingers clenching as his cock throbbed in Harry's mouth. Harry had done the same thing with George often, but it hadn't affected him quite like being with Draco had. It was beautiful to see Draco so free and uninhibited, and Harry hoped that Fred knew what a gift he was being given. Draco's body had rolled with sinewy movements very like those of a snake gliding through tall grass, every movement instinctive and so graceful it was almost as if Draco had practiced it. Draco, who was so innocent, had sounded as if his body and soul were being ripped from each other when he climaxed.

Draco's flushed skin had shone with sweat as he sprawled there in Harry's bed and tried to get control of himself again. Harry had found himself unable to do anything but marvel at Draco's beauty afterwards, savoring the taste that was lingering in his mouth. Draco was breathtaking lying there like a debauched angel, his pale skin seeming almost to glow against the dove-grey sheets and his hair fanned out over the pillow in a pale golden halo. Harry had spent what seemed like hours slowly running his lips and hands over Draco's body, worshiping him while Draco slowly regained his breath and scattered thoughts. Draco's unique personal scent, a mixture of sandalwood and soap, had clung to Harry's body afterwards, not fading entirely until after his shower the next morning.

Harry could never put into words how it made him feel to know that he had shared this with Draco, how he felt to know that even though Draco would hold and even love other people, Harry would always be the first one who had kissed him breathless. Fred, if he had any brains at all, would be the first to make love to Draco, but Harry had still been the first to learn Draco's perfect body and make Draco feel loved.

"Harry...?"

Draco's voice pulled Harry from his daydream and brought his attention abruptly back to the present. He focused on the blond standing across the room, watching Draco hold up two shirts, one a slate blue and the other a burgundy rose. "Hmm?"

They had both been tailored specifically to fit Draco's broadening shoulders and narrow waist, and both looked so very nice on him that Draco was having a hard time choosing which one to wear. "Which looks better?"

Harry licked his lips, comparing the two shirts and then letting his gaze roam slowly over Draco's form as he said softly, "The blue, definitely. It brings out your eyes and always looks spectacular with those black jeans you're wearing."

"Alright," Draco replied with a bit of a smile. He recognized the look that Harry was giving him as being inspired partly by frank appraisal and partly by lust.

Turning around, Draco hung up the burgundy shirt and then carefully slipped an arm into the blue one. After 'That Night' Draco had begun to feel an answering rush of desire whenever Harry gazed at him like that. He was still getting used to seeing Harry as someone he wanted to shag someday. Just the thought of it brought a bright flush to his pale skin and made him want to moan.

Harry licked his lips as he watched the play of muscles in Draco's back for a few moments before he noticed Draco's reflection in the mirror. Draco was still a bit nervous about what he was going to do, and it showed in the way his fingers trembled on the buttons. Harry quickly stood and walked over to help, brushing Draco's trembling hands aside and then buttoning the shirt as he smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry, Dray. Everything will be okay, I'm sure of it."

Taking a deep breath, Draco nodded slowly. "It's _only_ Fred, that's what I keep telling myself, but it doesn't seem to be helping." He watched Harry's fingers deftly buttoning up the shirt and sometimes even brushing his skin, unable to keep from remembering that those were the hands that had pleasured him, kept him safe, and made him feel loved.

Harry smiled, nodding and watching Draco's face as he replied softly, "You're going to be as safe with Freddie as you would be with me, Dray. I know he would never hurt you." He finished buttoning the shirt and stepped back a bit as he tilted his head a little to one side and looked at Draco, then tugged gently at the shirt and added, "I think you should tuck it in, show off that _perfect_ arse of yours."

"Harry!" Draco squeaked out, his voice cracking on the upnote as another memory slipped its way into the forefront of Draco's mind. The things that Harry had done to his arse had been heavenly, especially with his tongue. Draco had wanted to ask if that was a natural talent or if he could learn to make someone else feel like that, but he hadn't been able to make himself say the words.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes with a little grin, the wicked glint in his green eyes making them sparkle. "Would you like me to do it for you?" He tugged Draco's shirt up and hooked his fingers loosely into the waistband of Draco's jeans as if to unbutton them, smirking when Draco made no move to stop him. "What a _great_ idea."

"I swear you're a c-co--cocktease, Harry." Draco felt the flush that was becoming a permanent fixture on his face deepen even further as he looked back at his brother. Draco truly wished that he didn't stutter when he was feeling horny and nervous, but it had passed quickly when he was with Harry so he hoped that eventually it would go away completely.

Harry wriggled his eyebrows, glad that Draco hadn't made a move to stop him as he stepped closer to him, leaving just enough room between them for his hands to unfasten Draco's jeans. "It's only being a _tease_ ," he murmured, "if I'm not willing to follow through." He leaned closer to kiss Draco's lips softly and then looked into his eyes as he added, "I'd be happy to take the edge off for you, before you go. It might help you relax."

Licking his lips, Draco slowly shook his head even as his hands went to his zipper and dragged it down with a soft rasping noise that seemed loud in the sudden silence. "No. I don't think that even you could get rid of _these_ nerves, and I have to meet Fred by the main staircase in a few minutes." Looking shyly at Harry, he finished in a whisper, "And, well, I don't want to waste the chance by not being able to, uhm, _finish_ , if things go well. Maybe-- Maybe tonight you could let me practice on you a bit?" Draco was hopeful, thinking that he would need Harry's comfort after what he planned to try on Fred.

Harry leaned closer again to kiss Draco's lips softly before he smiled at him, his green eyes gentle and full of love. "Anytime Dray, it would be a pleasure." He moved his hands to start tucking in Draco's shirt, his touch lingering only a little as he tucked the shirt down along Dray's upper thighs with a sudden grin. "And you don't need to worry you won't be able to finish. If you make it that far, you'll find that you won't have any trouble at all."

Draco ducked his head to give Harry's lips a feather-soft kiss and then whispered softly, "Thank you."

Harry smiled at Draco, recognizing the tremble of nervousness in Draco's voice for what it was as he rested his hands on either side of Draco's waist. "You don't have to thank me, Dray. I love you and I love being with you, no matter what we're doing."

Draco's expression relaxed into a sweet smile and he beamed at Harry, nodding. "I know and I love you too. You're my big brother." Draco grinned suddenly and added teasingly, "Well, sort of. You are a bit short."

Harry laughed and gave Draco a little shove. "It's not _my_ fault I take after Mum. We can't all be tall and _perfect_." Harry grinned and leaned up to kiss Draco's cheek, then moved away to go over to the dresser across the room. "Finish tucking in your shirt, I know just what the final touch should be."

"Yes sir," Draco replied half-mockingly, then wiggled his hips from side to side as he began tucking his shirt in again, mentally cursing how tight his jeans were. After making sure that the material laid flat with little patting motions, he finally buttoned his jeans and then tugged up the zipper before he exhaled the breath that he'd been forced to hold with a loud whoosh. "I might have to stretch these, I doubt I could sit down in them without doing myself serious damage."

Harry turned back towards him with a silver chain dangling from his fingers and gave Draco another of those frankly appraising looks, then smirked wickedly. "Oh no, they're _perfect_ , I promise."

"If you say so," Draco replied dubiously, watching as Harry walked back towards him.

"I do." Harry stepped very close to Draco and then lifted his hands to put the necklace on Draco, sliding his hands under Draco's pale blond hair to close the clasp.

The feel of Harry's fingers brushing against the soft skin at the nape of his neck was enough to make Draco shiver. Harry caressed the soft skin again just to see if he'd react the same way, and a certain part of Draco's anatomy started to stand up and pay attention. "Harry, look what you did!" Draco complained, his tone somewhere between amused and whiny. "Now I have to think of something to get it _down_ again. There is no _way_ Papa's going to let me walk out of here with a stiffy."

Harry snickered softly as he used the excuse of smoothing the chain around Draco's neck to stroke the soft skin of his throat again. He straightened the tiny sliver dragon charm that hung from it before he stepped back and moved his hands to Draco's waist, tugging the shirt up just a bit to make it fall more naturally. "Think about Neville." Harry paused, tilting his head to look at Draco's shirt with a grin as he added, "Or kissing Mrs. Norris."

Draco raised one eyebrow in a close imitation of Severus, looking down at Harry. "That was the singularly worst, most disturbing image possible," he said very dryly, no tone or inflection in his voice even though the thought of kissing Mrs. Norris _did_ make his erection subside again. "I don't think I'll _ever_ be able to get it up again. You have _ruined_ my sex life before it's even started good."

Harry snickered, his green eyes dancing with laughter as he wriggled his eyebrows at Draco. "Oh I doubt that! But, I'm sure I can get a ... reaction, if you'd like proof."

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked skeptical, his stance relaxed even as he mock glared at Harry. "That mental image was too disgusting."

Harry smirked, a challenging glint in his eyes as he moved around behind Draco to lean close to Draco's ear without actually touching him and murmured, "Don't you remember how much your _cock_ just _loves_ my _mouth_? All _hot_ and _wet_ and _tight_ , and when I _hum_ it sends vibrations _straight_ to your bollocks and your _lovely_ arse and makes you want things you don't even _know about_ yet..." Draco shivered, remembering that feeling, and then Harry licked lightly at the edge of Draco's ear before he added in a husky whisper, "Wouldn't you like to come down my throat again tonight?"

Inhaling sharply, Draco moved away from the torturous beast known as Harold Evan Malfoy-Snape as he muttered, "You are _evil_." Carefully adjusting himself in the tight jeans, Draco tried unsuccessfully to envision Neville kissing Mrs. Norris, instead of remembering flashes of Harry's mouth on his cock that made him want to groan.

Harry smirked and moved to one side so he could see Draco's face better, his green eyes sparkling as he folded his arms across his chest, parroting the stance Draco had taken a moment ago. "Have any more doubts, Dray?"

Not liking the smirk that was on Harry's face, Draco's eyes narrowed as he turned slowly and stalked towards him. He didn't know where he was getting the stones to dare, but his actions were deliberate as he reached out and wrapped his fingers around the back of Harry's neck. Pulling him close to his body, Draco dipped his head down and slowly started devouring Harry's lips, licking at the upper then sucking on the bottom as Harry melted against him with a soft little surprised sound.

Draco stepped back suddenly just as Harry began to really respond to the kiss, leaving him wanting more. Draco smiled at him almost innocently and said rather cheerfully, "No, not really."

Harry took a deep breath as he blinked twice to clear his vision and muttered, "I've created a monster." Harry licked his lips, then a predatory little smile slowly spread across his face. "Or maybe a _master_..."

Blushing, Draco ran his fingers through his shoulder length blond hair and scuffed his toe against the floor, secretly pleased that he'd been able to distract Harry, however briefly. The smile on his face spread tentatively after a moment as he glanced at Harry and asked, "Was that … all right?"

" _All right_?!" Harry scoffed, grinning and looking a bit surprised. "No, it wasn't _all right_. It was bloody _brilliant_ , and don't let _anyone_ tell you differently."

Draco beamed at Harry and stepped closer to him, kissing Harry on the forehead and giving him a tight hug before he let go. "I guess I should go. Thank you, Harry, for everything. I love you."

Harry kissed Draco's cheek and then smiled at him as he said, "I love you too, and you don't have to thank me, Dray. It's always an honor."

"It was an _honor_ to suck my prick?" Draco teased, his eyes sparkling with silent mirth.

Harry smirked. "It was an honor the be _the first_ to suck your prick."

Draco couldn't help but grin back despite his blush. "Even though I wasn't the first to suck _yours_ , it was an honor to be taught by you. It was fun."

"Thank you, it's supposed to be fun." Harry reached up to tuck a bit of Draco's hair behind his ear, smiling. "And I'm not as patient as you are, Dray, so when I caught George staring at my arse I had to do something about it. If I hadn't, you would have been my first too, I think."

Draco smirked as his hands slid down to cup Harry's arse and murmured, "And why wouldn't he stare? You arse is round, soft, tight, and _very_ squeezable." Tightening the hands that were curving over Harry's arse, Draco got a good feel as if to demonstrate, then nodded. "Yes, definitely squeezable. George would've been a fool not to try and lay claim to it."

Harry slid his arms around Draco's neck and swayed closer to press his body against him with a wicked little grin, his green eyes sparkling with amusement and something more. "Are you _sure_? Maybe you should check again."

Running his hands over Harry's arse, Draco started pushing Harry back towards the wall, walking slowly as he murmured in a husky baritone that Harry knew meant he was getting quite aroused again, "How would you like me to make _sure_? Maybe lift you up and press you against the wall to snog you until you're _melting_ in my hands, hmm? Would you like that? Being held up only by my mouth on yours, and my hands and cock pressing against you?"

Harry groaned and slid his hands into Draco's hair, looking into his eyes with undisguised hunger as he licked his lips and then whispered, "I'd love it."

Draco leaned forward just as Harry's back hit the wall and dragged his tongue along Harry's throat as he listened to Harry moan, molding his body along Harry's. He rubbed his renewed erection against Harry's hip as he whispered into his skin, "You make me want to stay here and see just how far this can go."

Draco bit gently at the soft skin over the throbbing vein in Harry's throat, his mouth wrapping around the skin and slowly drawing it into his mouth as he suckled hungrily. Harry let his eyelids fall closed, shuddering and making tiny little needy noises as his hands tightened in Draco's hair. Draco licked and sucked at Harry's throat until a light bruise had formed from the pressure and then pulled back his head just enough to survey his handiwork. The almost purple mark stood out starkly against the pale skin of Harry's throat, and Draco couldn't resist the urge to give the tasty skin one final lick before he pulled back far enough to see Harry's face.

"You taste like heaven," Draco whispered softly, "but I need to go try this on Freddie before I forget myself."

Harry opened his eyes, swallowing hard before he said huskily, "Freddie's going to be putty in your hands, Dray. He'll never know what hit him."

Draco smiled at Harry, encouraged by the faith that Harry had in him and by the way Harry had reacted to his advances. "Wish me luck." Brushing his lips across Harry's once more, Draco pulled back feeling much calmer than he had earlier.

Harry returned the smile, his green eyes sparkling as he gave Draco a squeeze and then let him go. "You won't need it, but good luck."

Stepping backwards, Draco took a deep breath and then muttered to himself, "Neville and Mrs. Norris. Frenching." He made a face at the thought but the front of his pants didn't become appreciably looser. "All right… Neville French kissing _Filch_." That mental image was enough to draw a shudder. Harry chuckled softly and Draco gave him a blinding grin, then walked quickly towards the door.

Harry moved over to throw himself down face-first on Draco's bed, groaning at the sudden pressure against his cock and not even noticing it when Draco closed the door. Harry took a deep breath, inhaling Draco's scent from the pillow even as he tried to will away his erection, mentally promising his aching cock a very nice blowjob later. He knew it was rather stupid and that thinking about a nice blowjob would probably just make him harder, but he still thought it. He knew Draco loved Fred at least as much as he loved George -- which was quite a lot -- and he couldn't think of anyone in the world who might understand how much he loved Draco except the twins, so he was devoutly hoping that everything would go well with Freddie. He simply couldn't imagine he and Draco actually dating anyone else, and _no one_ would understand if Draco and Harry tried to date each other.

After laying on the bed a few moments going over the possible worst case scenario in his head Harry suddenly turned his face to the side, looking at the wall. Even though Harry and Draco weren't related, they _had_ been raised as brothers. Harry knew that if he was wrong and the twins didn't express their love for each other physically, then there was very little chance _anyone_ would ever understand he and Draco doing so. If Harry was wrong about the twins' activities together -- and if he _was_ wrong then George had quite a lot of explaining to do, both for not correcting Harry when he'd hinted as much _and_ for cheating on him -- then it was very likely that when Fred and George found out they would want nothing more to do with them.

Harry loved George quite a lot and knew that he wanted to spend his life with him, even if he hadn't ever admitted it out loud to anyone, but Draco was his other half. Harry couldn't imagine giving up the privilege of showing Draco how much he loved him, not even for George.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Draco stopped for a moment in the sitting room to kiss Sev on the cheek before he said with a bright grin, "See you later, Papa. I'm going out for a walk around the lake."

Sev glanced up from his book idly and then his eyes narrowed as he noticed a rather obvious bulge at the front of Draco's jeans and gave Draco a more searching look. Draco was dressed much as Lucius had dressed as a teenager when he wanted to score with a pretty girl, and seeing him brought back quite a few memories for Sev. He hadn't seen Draco so obviously dressed to impress for quite some time, but he thought that going out was quite an improvement over how quiet Draco had acted recently so he didn't make any attempt to disrupt Draco's plans. "Do have fun."

"Oh I will, Papa," Draco replied cheerfully over his shoulder on his way out of the suite, completely oblivious to the way Sev was watching him. "Have no fear."

Sev watched Draco disappear through the doorway and then looked back down at his book with a slight frown, trying to decide whether or not he was imagining the fact that Draco had not only been aroused, but looked as though he'd just been thoroughly kissed as well. He knew that Harry and Draco were very close -- _inseparable_ might have been a better term, really -- but he hadn't thought that they were experimenting sexually with each other. He had actually been worried that one or both of them might be involved with either Granger, Longbottom, or the Thomas boy since Harry and Draco spent quite a lot of time with the Gryffindors, but he hadn't ever seen Harry or Draco return from a 'study session' in the state that Draco had just left their room.

' _Of course,_ ' Sev thought after a moment, ' _it's not as though it would truly be_ wrong _if they_ did _. Lily won't like it, but I suppose no mother likes it when her children begin having sex. They are not related by blood, and they're even closer than Luc and I were at that age, if such a thing is possible. I suppose, since they_ do _both seem to be quite as queer as I am, that I should have been expecting that they might experiment a bit with each other._ '

Sev looked back down at his book and began to read again, but after only a moment another thought crossed his mind and he lifted his head again, his eyes widening. ' _But, if they_ are _as close as Luc and I were, then where the hell was Draco going?! I know a Malfoy on the prowl when I see one, and that boy is looking to get_ laid _. The question is who he has his eye on._ ' Sev looked at the fireplace for a long moment, then sighed softly and closed his book, setting it aside. ' _Harry will know, but whether he will_ tell me _or not is a_ very _different question_.'

Sev stood abruptly and walked to Harry and Draco's room to knock on the door as he called softly, "Harry? Are you busy, son?"

Sev waited patiently for a response instead of just entering because he well remembered being a teenager and knew that his sons valued their privacy as much as he himself did. They were at that age where even a well-intentioned entering was viewed as a threat, mostly because it could be quite embarrassing. Sev and Luc had both been overrun with hormones at that age and had often gotten off either together or alone several times a day, after each other constantly when they weren't busy tormenting the seventh years and Lucius wasn't chasing some skirt or another. Knowing that Draco had just left the boys' room with a stiffy, Sev wasn't _about_ to just waltz into their room. He thought it quite likely Harry would be in a rather compromising position.

Harry rolled over and sat up on Draco's bed, glancing down at his lap and adjusting himself quickly to make his fading erection a bit less noticeable. He finally looked back up at the door and called, "No, I'm not busy. Come on in, Papa."

Sev opened the door and walked into the room, noticing immediately that Harry was on Draco's bed even though he didn't say anything. He knew it wasn't unusual for the two of them to violate each other's personal space. It was a concept that they just didn't seem to think applied to them. "Your brother just stormed out of here like a heathen in heat, and I was wondering if you might be willing to tell me why."

Harry snickered at that, his green eyes lighting up with amusement as he shifted to pull one knee up to his chest, folding his arms on his knee and resting his chin on them. "He's got his eye on someone and is trying to impress them."

"Should I be terrified?" Sev asked as he gazed at Harry, his eyes alighting on the bruise on Harry's neck. ' _Well, there's the answer to my question. That is_ definitely _a love bite that he did_ not _have when they walked in here an hour ago, or_ I'm _not a Potions Master._ '

Harry shrugged a bit, smiling. "I don't think so Papa, but I'm just his brother."

Nodding his head, Sev said quite decisively, "In that case, yes, I _should_ be terrified. Please do warn me before he brings this person home."

"Yes sir," Harry replied with a grin, glad it was Sev asking questions instead of Lily, who would have kept digging until she was sure she knew everything he did.

Sev turned as if to go, then paused and looked back at the bed. "Oh, and Harry?"

Harry lifted his head and gave his father a questioning look. "Yes, Papa?"

Sev tapped the side of his own throat and looked pointedly at Harry's neck. "I would recommend the application of a concealing charm before your mother sees that. She is _very_ unlikely to let it pass without embarrassing you thoroughly." Sev strode out of the boys' room with a dark chuckle, shutting the door behind him just in time to cut off the muffled sound of another voice as Harry's eyes widened.

Harry jumped off the bed as soon Sev closed the door, moving to the nearby mirror to look at his neck. He took a few moments to inspect the bite on his throat before he turned away to go get his wand, muttering, "We're _definitely_ going to have to talk about where it's safe to mark each other."

Harry picked his wand up off of his bed and then moved the few steps back to the mirror to try and conceal the mark, wishing he were better at that particular spell. It wasn't as easy as an invisibility spell, which was a shame since he'd been able to perform one of _those_ since midway through fourth year. He had to focus his attention exactly right if he wanted to conceal the bruise on his neck in such a way that it wouldn't be obvious that there was something different there. Harry knew that all three of his parents were quite observant enough to catch a poor attempt at a concealing charm, so it would _have_ to be perfectly applied.

Harry's first try looked quite good until he moved, then he groaned as he realized he had focused incorrectly and cast the concealing charm on the mirror, not on his neck. He ended the spell and tried again, touching his wand to the love bite and then attempting to cast the charm again. The spell again looked to have worked, at least until Harry moved the wand away and saw he'd put an illusion of the wand-tip onto his neck. Harry let out another low annoyed noise and ended the spell again, moving so that he had a better view of his neck and then concentrating for a few moments on picturing exactly how it should look before he tried the spell again.

There was a knock on the door just as Harry finished the charm again, and Harry looked in the mirror, quickly craning his neck around to be sure the concealing charm had worked before he moved to the foot of Draco's bed and flopped down on it as he said, "Come in!"

George stuck his head in, grinning at the way Harry's eyes lit up when he saw him. "Your Mum said it was alright to visit. She's dragging your other two parental units out for an evening of, in your Dad's words, 'peace and bloody quiet!'" Stepping into the room and quietly closing the door, George smiled at Harry as he added, "Also, I came to report on the meeting of the two berks known as our brothers."

Harry grinned, patting the bed next to him. "Come, sit! Tell me everything."

Leaning back against the closed door, George teasingly shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea for me and you to both be on Draco's bed." With a wiggle of his eyebrows and a crooking of his finger, George beckoned Harry over as he added, "I might be _persuaded_ though..."

Harry smirked and stood up, walking slowly towards George. "It could be quite fun to persuade you. Did Mum say when they were leaving?"

"Oh, about two minutes ago. They were taking the Floo out when I walked in here," George replied with a deceptively innocent grin. "I wanted to make sure they were _really_ gone before I came to see you."

Harry's smirk turned positively wicked as he stopped in front of George, standing very close to him and resting his hands on George's hips. "Mmm, I do like a man who thinks on his feet."

Smirking, George slid an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close, molding Harry's smaller body against his own. "I can do quite a lot more than _think_ on my feet."

Harry melted against George, sliding his hands around to cup George's arse as he looked up into his eyes with a wicked little grin. "Oh yes, I know. I'm quite the lucky guy."

George pulled Harry closer, his free hand going to the back of Harry's neck and tugging gently as he moved forward until his lips were almost touching Harry's, then a slight shimmer caught his eye and he stopped. "Harry, what's that?"

Harry pulled back slightly with a surprised expression, then saw George was looking at his neck a blushed a bit as he murmured, "Nothing important." He leaned closer again, wanting to kiss George and not really thinking it was important that they talk about it.

George had never attempted to explain the hickeys he had that Harry hadn't given him, but he didn't stop to think that the courtesy should go both ways. He was still focused on Harry's neck and looking a bit uncertain as he said softly, "Harry..."

Harry paused again, seeing the uncertainty in George's eyes and wanting to reassure him as he said softly, "It's just a _hickey_ , George. I had to hide it so Mum wouldn't see it."

"But --" George protested softly, his eyes beginning to shine a little as he reached up to trail a finger over the edge of the glamour.

Harry lifted his hand to stroke George's cheek, concerned. "George, what's wrong?"

"I didn't give that to you, Harry," George replied quietly, his expression suddenly more closed and serious than Harry had ever seen it.

Harry's eyebrows went up and he let go of George, stepping away from him slightly. "George, _you_ have hickeys I didn't give you all the time, and you've never even _attempted_ to explain them. Why is this different?"

"I didn't think you'd find another _boyfriend_ though." Pushing Harry away a little, George moved past him to sit on Harry's bed. "I thought I could be enough for you."

Harry followed him, moving to sit next to George and looking seriously at him. " _Am_ I your boyfriend, George?"

Looking at his folded hands, George spoke quietly. "I _hoped_. I mean, you're the only one who touches _me_ besides Freddie, I wouldn't let anyone else near me. I just thought..."

"I know that _I_ love _you_ , and think of you as _my_ boyfriend, but you've never said you wanted that George, so I didn't push." Harry reached for George's hands as George looked at him suddenly, the closed expression falling away. Harry covered George's hands with one of his own and added softly, "And nobody touches me except you... And Draco."

George's eyebrows lifted at the mention of Draco and curiosity shone in his eyes, but he didn't feel that he had the right to ask because he had avoided answering when Harry asked him about Freddie. Thinking back on that now he regretted it and wished he had been honest, but he really wouldn't be able to blame Harry if he decided to evade the question. Turning his hand over, he laced his fingers with Harry's and squeezed.

Harry squeezed George's hand and leaned closer to kiss his cheek quickly before sitting back again. "Go ahead and ask," he said softly, amused by George's expression and the curiosity in his eyes. "We _both_ know your curiosity will drive you barmy if you don't."

"You and Draco are, well, like me and Freddie?"

"You've never told me how things are between you and Freddie," Harry replied reasonably, "so how am I supposed to answer that?"

George looked at Harry for a moment, then cleared his throat and asked a little hesitantly, "Do you touch because it feels like you're the only ones that can _ever_ completely understand how much you mean each other? When you kiss, does it feel as if your soul's on fire?" Harry nodded slowly, his eyes softening as he remembered what it had been like, and George swallowed hard before he asked very softly, "Do you and Draco make love because it's the closest you can ever be to each other?"

"Kissing is exactly like that, but we-- We haven't actually had sex, just done other things." Harry paused a moment, looking down at their linked hands, then looked back up at George. "I didn't plan on it, but Draco was worried because he didn't know much about kissing or fooling around and wanted me to show him." Harry's cheeks flushed. "Once we started kissing, things got out of hand pretty fast."

"His kisses were addictive and his touch even more so," George spoke softly, moving one hand from his lap to drape that arm around Harry's shoulders. "And he tasted like sin and heaven all at the same time."

Harry nodded, looking into George's eyes and wondering how he knew just exactly the right words to say to describe such an ambiguous feeling. "I've always thought he was beautiful, but seeing him like that..." Harry trailed off, at a loss for words.

George smiled softly and tightened his arm around Harry's shoulders, giving him a squeeze. "A little part of you fell in love."

Harry nodded, still gazing into George's eyes as he said softly, "But that doesn't mean I love you less."

"I know." It was said without any hesitation, a simple statement of belief that was almost as profound as the look in George's eyes.

Harry was suddenly sure that George knew exactly what he was feeling, how he was thinking, and approved because he felt exactly the same way about Freddie. Harry smiled, thinking about how lucky he and Draco were that they had met the twins, the only people Harry thought could ever understand their love for each other well enough not to be jealous.

Harry just stared into George's eyes for a long time before he finally spoke again, changing the subject as he asked with a smile, "Did you see Dray when he went to meet Freddie?"

"Did I see Draco?" George repeated, smirking at Harry. "I think everyone in the _castle_ saw Draco." His expression turned into an evil grin as he added, "Especially Blaise. He noticed Draco to the point that Parkinson had to jerk on his arm to get his attention, and the git nearly took a header down the stairs."

Harry returned the smirk, a wicked twinkle in his eyes as he said firmly, "Good! The bastard needs to see just what he's going to be missing out on at least _once_ before I manage to corner him and kick his arse."

"I love it when you talk tough." George pulled Harry into his lap with a grin and then added, "Your brother had the serious strut going. Even _McGonagall_ stopped and stared at him. Hooch too."

Harry settled astride George's thighs as he rested both hands on George's shoulders, smirking. "I really had to work at it to get him from scared shitless to strutting." He paused and then asked curiously, "What'd you think when you saw him?"

"Honestly? I wanted to fuck him, _hard_. Pound his lovely ass right into the ground." George looked up into Harry's eyes and arranged him over his erection. "See? I was hard the whole way here."

Harry smirked and rocked slowly against George's cock, teasing him as he asked, "Are you sure you picked the right brother?"

"Oh I picked the right one, all right." Leaning forward, George kissed Harry on the neck, murmuring, "He fits me perfectly."

Harry smiled, tipping his head to the side in obvious encouragement as he asked quietly, "Are you sure? The _other_ brother is much more beautiful..."

George bit Harry's neck gently, then reprimanded him in a low voice, "Harry, you're fucking _gorgeous_. Don't think that you aren't."

Harry slid one hand up from George's shoulder to comb through George's hair. "Maybe, but Dray's still beautiful."

"Harry, you're beautiful too. In fact, I'm going to prove it to you. Get up, baby."

Harry climbed off of George's lap to stand against the side of the bed between George's knees.  He let his hands rest on George's shoulders again, absently stroking the muscles there as he gave George a bemused look and tried to decide whether or not he should feel girly for liking the fact George had called him baby. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Stand in front of the mirror for me?" George asked with a smile. "I'm going to show you just how beautiful you are."

Harry gave George a dubious look but pulled away and moved over to the mirror, looking at himself a few moments before he looked at George again. "I'm still just me, George."

George stood and walked over to stand behind Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as he spoke low into his ear. "Tell me what you think about your face."

Harry looked into George's eyes in the mirror for a long moment, leaning back against him, then turned his attention to looking at himself, seeing the same face he always saw. He shrugged slightly after a minute or two, letting his gaze move back to the reflection of George's eyes. "I look a bit like Papa, but not as much as I did when I was little. I've got my mother's eyes and mouth and it makes me look vaguely girly, but not terribly so."

"Harry, you have a _strong_ face. Beautifully high cheekbones, sensual lips just made for kissing, marvelous verdant green eyes, a perfect slim nose that fits your face."

Harry blushed, looking down at where George's arms were wrapped around him and stroking the backs of his hands without replying. George kept whispering into Harry's ear, watching him in the mirror. "You have a smattering of freckles on the bridge of your nose that are so faint I hope no one but Draco and I have gotten close enough to see them, and your skin's smooth as satin and sunkissed. Plus you have this thick, gorgeous hair that's black as night and so silky to the touch."

Harry's cheeks flushed a bit more and he looked up slowly to meet George's eyes, listening silently both because he had no idea what to say and because he didn't really want to distract George and make him stop talking.

"You even have the cutest earlobes," George added softly with a little smile, "just the right size to nibble and suck on."

Harry smiled slightly at that, unable to resist asking, "You like my _ears_?"

"Baby, I _love_ your ears." George nibbled on the curve of Harry's left ear, making Harry shiver and moan softly, and then he whispered, "They are absolutely perfect, just like you."

Harry stroked George's hands, tipping his head in obvious invitation. "I'm glad you think so."

George nuzzled Harry's ear, whispering softly into it, "I'm not the only one. I had to threaten a few people so I'd have a chance with you, little love."

Harry smiled and laced his fingers with George's, holding his hands and watching George's face in the mirror. "Did you really?"

"Want a list?" George asked with obvious amusement as he looked at Harry in the mirror, his thumbs rubbing over Harry's hands. "I dare say you know the majority of them."

Harry giggled slightly, looking into George's eyes. "When did you start telling them to back off?"

Looking a bit sheepish, George murmured, "Right after the Sorting Feast."

Harry's eyes widened. "Yours or ours?"

With a bit of smirk, George kissed Harry's cheek. "Guess."

Harry laughed softly and replied, "I'm going to guess ours. Yours would be just a _bit_ scary, since all you knew about me then was that I have a habit of roaming at night, I'm scrawny, and I run like a girl."

George teased with a smile, "But what a _cute_ scrawny kid you were." He became a bit more serious then, pulling Harry closer as he went on, "And the first time I told them to back off, it was because they looked at you the way Blaise has always looked at Draco."

"Did they really? I've caught a few people looking at Draco, but I never noticed them watching _me_..." Harry trailed off, surprised, and then asked softly, "Who was looking at me like that?"

"Flint, Wood, Diggory, Zabini, Chang, Davies, Warrington... A few others." Tightening his arms around Harry, George held him close while he briefly got lost in memories of seeing other people stare at _his_ Harry. "I didn't like that they were looking at you like that. You were sweet and so innocent, and you didn't deserve to be dragged into the power games."

Harry leaned his head back on George's shoulder, turning his head to rest his forehead against George's ear. "I never really understood all of that. I mean, I _knew_ , but somehow it didn't really connect, you know? Mum and Papa are just professors, and Dray and I _definitely_ aren't the only students that have a parent in the Ministry."

"Harry, your Mum, she's a _hero_. Your Papa too, and your Dad has _all_ the right political connections. If they told the Ministry to jump on something, there's a good chance it would happen."

"Maybe," Harry conceded, "but I doubt they would. Mum thinks all of that Woman Who Lived business is complete codswallop, and Papa and Dad agree with her. Mum and Papa just want to teach and do a little bit of research on the side, and Dad quite likes his job with the Department of Mysteries."

" _I_ know that, and _you_ know that, and Dray and Freddie know that, but some people just want to use whatever and whoever they can to get ahead. I didn't want that to happen to you, and Freddie didn't want it to happen to Dray. He even threatened _Percy_."

Harry nuzzled the side of George's throat as he thought about whether or not he wanted to know why Fred had to threaten Percy, but after a few moments he finally decided he didn't. "I'm glad we've got you two to take care of us."

Catching the side of Harry's mouth with a tender kiss, George just held him. "Always."

Harry smiled, his eyes shining as he kissed George softly and then whispered, "I love you."

Quidditch callused fingers stroked Harry's jaw slowly as George's lips brushed over his cheek. "I love you, too. I think I have since the very first time I saw you, when you and Dray charged to the rescue before McGonagall could catch us."

Harry swallowed hard and leaned into George's touch, whispering, "You have no idea how long I've hoped you would say that to me."

"I didn't want to push you too fast, or to think that I was after something."

Harry looked into George's eyes, a soft smile on his lips. "You wouldn't have been pushing me, George. Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't date anyone?"

Shrugging, George steered Harry back towards the bed, still pressing against him. "I thought it was because you were being Super Brother to Draco. You were always scowling at anyone who got too close to him until he fell for Blaise, and when they broke up you got even worse."

Harry giggled a little, letting George guide him towards the bed. "Dray needed someone to take care of him, he doesn't do very well with crowds."

"I've noticed."

Harry giggled again, turning in George's arms and reaching up to wrap his arms around George's neck. "I'm sure you have. It's pretty obvious, and you _have_ known us for nearly seven years now."

"Fuck, I love it when you giggle, you sound so carefree." George smiled as he slid his hands down to cup Harry's arse, pulling him closer. "And you look so beautiful with your eyes all sparkling and happy."

Harry returned the smile even though he was blushing again, pressing his body up against George's and running his fingers through George's hair as he said softly, "Most just think it makes me sound girly."

"Fuck'em," George answered with a little grin as he leaned in and kissed Harry's lips slowly. Harry's arms tightened around his neck as George tightened his hands on Harry's arse and lifted him up a little, arms that were nicely muscular from years of wielding a bat holding Harry's weight easily. George was half of the best team of Beaters Gryffindor had ever had, and years of practice had done wonders for his build.

Harry lifted his legs after a moment, wrapping them around George's hips and then grinding against George's erection as he murmured against his lips, "Why don't you fuck _me_ instead?"

George's head went back to look Harry in the eyes, surprise obvious on his face. "Harry, you don't _really_ want me to do that."

Harry's eyebrows went up as he gave George a little grin. "I don't? You sure could have fooled _me_." He flexed his hips to grind his cock against George's belly slowly, still looking into George's eyes. "I've wanted you to make love to me for a _long_ time. Why do you think I told you that I wanted my first time to be with someone who loved me?"

George looked into Harry's eyes a moment longer and then said quietly, "We'll do it one night, baby, but not tonight. I'll make it good for you when we do."

"I _know_ you'll take good care of me, George. I'm not worried about that at all." Harry looked into George's eyes for a moment and then asked softly, "Would you tell me why you don't want to?"

"A little something called Double Potions tomorrow. Your Mum and Pop are the professors and I think they'll notice if you're sitting a little tenderly." George smiled reassuringly. "Believe me, if I could make it so that it won't hurt, I would but...."

Harry blinked in surprise and then blushed. "I hadn't even though of that."

Pressing a quick kiss to Harry's lips, George carried him the few steps to the bed and laid him down on it, letting Harry pull him down on top of him. "It's alright, but I know what it feels like and I don't want you uncomfortable and squirming through classes all day."

Harry looked curiously up at George, stroking George's shoulders as he asked quietly, "What was it like, really?"

George settled across Harry, shifting to the side to take most of his weight on one elbow as he rubbed the other hand in a circle on Harry's stomach. "Well... At first it was like the fingers. You know how you slide one or two inside when you're blowing someone?"

Harry nodded, smiling a bit and toying absently with George's hair. "Yes. I like that, as you well know."

George chuckled a little, his hazel eyes sparkling. "Yes, you're _quite_ responsive. Well, it feels like that when you're getting stretched, only more slippery because if you don't use a _lot_ of lube, there's no _way_ a prick's going up your arse. I guess it depends on the position you're in too, but I had my legs over Freddie's shoulders."

Harry licked his lips at that mental picture and murmured, "Merlin, what I wouldn't give to have seen _that_." He realized he'd spoken aloud and his eyes went wide as he blushed and hid his face against George's shoulder. "You didn't hear that."

Smirking at the blush on Harry's cheeks, George tilted Harry's face up so that he could look at him again. "Don't be embarrassed, I wish you could've been there, too. Just to see what it was like." He stared into Harry's eyes a moment, unable to miss the desire, love, and trust mingled in them, then he blinked and coughed slightly to clear his throat before he continued. "But, even with my legs on Fred's shoulders, it hurt when he pushed in. Felt like he was tearing me open and my arse kept clenching so tight he'd slip out. It took a bit of time but eventually he got in and stayed in, even though it hurt."

Harry's blush hadn't faded and his eyes were still wide as he asked, "It _does_ get better though, right? 'Cause, otherwise, what's the point?"

"It gets a _lot_ better, baby, I promise," George replied, trying to be honest and comforting at the same time. "I just want to be sure you know not to expect the _first_ time to be perfect. You'll get at least some pleasure from it after your arse adjusts, but it still hurts at first."

Harry looked relieved. "Well, as much as I like it when you finger me, I sort of figured I'd like it when you make love to me, too. I can handle a little pain, as long as it'll get better eventually."

"Oh, it gets a lot better with practice," George replied, nodding as he grinned at Harry. "It feels like you're flying and filled to the brim, and there's really _nothing_ like having a cock rubbing against your happy button."

Harry giggled a bit at that as he looked up at George, running his fingers through George's hair. "I love to fly."

George leaned in and brushed his lips against Harry's neck, nuzzling and playfully licking the skin there. Harry tipped his head to give George more access, the fingers in George's hair urging him closer as Harry made a soft, pleased noise. Whispering softly against Harry's neck, George made his voice a little deeper, "I'll show you how to fly without a broomstick. Show you how good it can feel to have someone inside of you, giving you everything that they have. For you to feel like you're complete."

Harry let out a soft little moan, closing his eyes and moving to hook one leg around George's hips, pulling their bodies closer together as he asked softly, "Is that what it's like for you, with Freddie?"

"No. " George reached up and stroked Harry's face and throat gently, tipping his head up a bit to look at Harry's face. "That's what I'm hoping it will be like for _us_."

Harry turned his head to kiss George's palm then looked down at George's face, the hand in George's hair urging him upwards for a kiss as he murmured, "It will be, I know it. No one else can make me feel like I feel with you. Not even Dray." George smiled and moved so that he could brush his lips against Harry's, and then Harry murmured against George's lips with a soft smile, "I do love you, you know." He kissed George again, his lips parting against George's almost immediately as he licked delicately at George's lower lip.

George sucked gently at Harry's tongue before releasing it to murmur, "And I love you, Harry, more than I could ever put into words." Taking Harry's hand in his own, George intertwined their fingers and added softly, "I can't make love to you tonight, but _you_ could make love to _me_."

Harry looked up at George, his green eyes surprised even as there was a flash of something hot and hungry in them. He swallowed hard, not even noticing the way his grip tightened on George's fingers as he asked softly, "Do you really want me to?"

With a slight curve of his lips, George nodded, his gaze still on Harry's eyes as he watched the desire in them flare brighter. "I've wanted you to shag me for a long time, I just wasn't sure you were ready for that."

Harry swallowed again and shuddered under George, getting a bit more wide-eyed as his green eyes glittered and he said rather calmly, "I think I'm going to come in my pants. Just so you know."

George's eyes widened and then he broke down into deep rumbling chuckles and he moved slowly off of Harry, teasing, "Hair trigger you have there, baby."

Harry blushed hotly almost to the collarbone, not really wanting to let go of George but making himself do so. "It's just that I've _dreamed_ of making love to you and hearing that you really want me to, and _tonight_ , is just..." He trailed off, blushing even more if that was possible and looking like he wasn't sure if he should be mortified by the fact he was about to come from just the _idea_ or not. "Blame it on Dray's teasing today and the fact you're so bloody hot."

George reached for Harry's jeans to unbutton them and slide the zipper down slowly, pulling the material up enough that it wouldn't rub against Harry's erection too much. "Well, I think I know exactly what will make you feel better," he murmured as he parted the denim and tugged Harry's boxers down a few inches, gently freeing his erection. "Something to take the edge off." George moved to wrap his lips around the crown of Harry's cock, licking at the slit before he suddenly sucked harder and drew Harry's cock into his mouth.

Harry shuddered and fisted the coverlet under him, his hips lifting from the bed to push a bit deeper into George's mouth as he groaned out, "Oh, fuck! Your mouth is amazing." His hips rocked upwards again, his cock throbbing in George's mouth as it released a generous pulse of precome and Harry muttered breathlessly, "You should give _lessons_."

George chuckled around Harry's cock and when Harry groaned at the vibration he sucked strongly on the head of his cock and then let it slip from his mouth with a pop, tilting his head to the side and sliding his lips up and down the length, fastening tightly at the base every few times. He moved his hands to tug at Harry's jeans then and Harry lifted his hips to let George tug his jeans and boxers down to his knees, revealing beautifully tanned skin as Harry let his arse fall to the bed again. George moved his hands to curl his fingers over Harry's hips then and stroked the skin there as he concentrated on licking and sucking Harry's cock while Harry's balls drew closer to his body and he made soft little encouraging noises.

Harry rocked his hips a bit harder as he whispered huskily, "Feels so, oooh, so fucking goo--" Harry's words faded into a low shuddering groan, his muscles jumping under George's hands as his hips moved in jerky little thrusts, his cock throbbing.

George moaned softly and increased the suction as another spurt of Harry's unique taste hit the back of his throat, rolling the slightly bitter cream around his tongue as his lips milked Harry in time to the spasms of his cock. Bringing the stretched 'O' of his mouth up to the crown, he slowly swallowed the mixture of Harry's come and his own saliva, savoring it as it rolled down his throat. Harry shuddered, his cock pulsing one last time before he let out a deep sigh and relaxed, the clothes he still wore feeling somehow more confining than they had a few moments ago.

Remembering that Harry hated to wear anything after he came, George began to carefully maneuver Harry's jeans and boxers down his sweat sticky skin, pausing often to stroke Harry's sensitized skin before he finally tossed Harry's jeans and boxers off the bed. George removed his mouth then from the softened, spent cock that he had been gently nursing, nuzzling into the musky curls at Harry's groin and inhaling his scent with a low pleased noise.

Harry shifted to prop himself up on one elbow, smiling and reaching out with the other hand to stroke George's hair and then giving it a gentle tug as he murmured, "Come up here George, I want to kiss you."

Crawling slowly up Harry's body, George nipped at his belly along the way, asking teasingly, "What if I'm having fun playing down here?" He dipped his tongue into Harry's belly button, licking around the circular nub as Harry made a soft pleased noise.

"I'll not argue too much," Harry replied with obvious amusement, stroking along George's jaw. "I _do_ want to kiss you though."

With a final slow lick at Harry's stomach, George climbed the rest of the way up to lie on his side next to Harry, his hazel eyes twinkling. "You rang, master?"

Harry rolled towards George, smirking suddenly as he pushed George to his back and moved to kneel over him, his hands braced on the bed on either side of George's neck. "I sure did." Harry leaned down to lick delicately at George's lips, making a soft noise in his throat and then gently biting the lower lip before letting go to murmur against George's mouth, "I could eat you alive."

Harry kissed him again, sliding the tip of his tongue along George's lips as George nipped playfully at it and reached up to start unbuttoning the shirt Harry was wearing, taking his time to explore as he sucked at Harry's bottom lip. George let go of Harry's lip after a moment and then Harry licked into his open mouth, tasting his own semen mingled with a hint of chocolate as he let out a soft groan. Harry shifted to hold his weight on one hand so he could move the other to George's collarbone, enjoying the feel of George's solid muscular chest under his hand as he slid it down to slowly tease George's nipple through his shirt.

George slid his hands inside Harry's open shirt to run his hands over Harry's chest, groaning into Harry's mouth at the feel of Harry's heated skin against his palms. Harry leaned into George's touch with a low noise very like a purr, making George suddenly quite glad that he'd decided to report on Draco and Fred's progress when he did. Harry rubbed his thumb slowly back and forth across George's nipple as he thrust his tongue deeper into George's mouth, sliding it wetly along George's tongue as he shifted his hips to press down against George's crotch, rubbing against the denim with a little hungry sound even though the rough fabric was uncomfortable against his still-sensitive cock.

"Harry... _Harry_ ," George groaned his name into the cherry red lips, trying to get his attention as he tugged on Harry's shirt, wanting to get it off of his shoulders as it tangled around Harry's arms. "Take this _off,_ baby."

Harry pulled back a bit to look down at George, his green eyes bright with desire as he shifted to kneel astride George's thighs and tossed his shirt into the floor. "I think you're wearing _way_ too many clothes." He reached for the waist of George's jeans to begin unfastening them, sliding his fingers inside quite a bit more than was strictly necessary. "If I'm going to be naked, _you're_ going to be naked."

George thrust his hips upwards slightly, trying to press the outline of his cock against Harry's fingers as he smiled, amused. "Naked's a good thing, want to finish my trousers while I take this off?" he asked, his large hands moving to the top of his shirt to begin unbuttoning it slowly as he watched Harry's face.

Harry smirked when he felt skin and coarse hair against the back of his fingers, sliding one hand into George's jeans. He stroked along George's cock with the tips of his fingers as he said teasingly, "I think you forgot something when you got dressed." He curled his fingers around George's cock, squeezing gently.

George groaned at the feeling of Harry's hot hand wrapped around him and then Harry was sliding the zipper down the rest of the way with his free hand as George asked, "Now what could that be?"

Harry smirked, enjoying the feel of George's cock heavy and hard in his palm as he carefully freed it from his jeans, stroking just enough to keep him wanting but keeping his grip fairly loose. "Well, it _might_ be what you're supposed to put on before the jeans."

Tapping Harry's bottom lip with a finger, George remarked, "But Harry, I did put deodorant on."

Harry laughed, giving George's cock another teasing squeeze. "Yes, well, you forgot your underwear."

"I didn't _forget_ Harry," George protested with a cheeky smile, moving his hips in rhythm to Harry's squeezes. "I just didn't bother to put any on."

Harry chuckled and squeezed George's cock again, dragging his hand slowly along the heated length and then palming the crown to rub over it, fingertips teasing the shaft. "If I had known that, you might never have made it past the door."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Draco hurried quickly up the stairs from the dungeons, ignoring the few students he passed. The surge of confidence he'd felt leaving the family suite had worn off and he was feeling enough fresh doubt about his appearance that he ducked into the bathroom off the landing between the first and second flight of stairs to check himself out. He went over his reflection minutely in the mirror closest to the door, completely missing the covetous look the only other boy in the bathroom gave Draco's arse as he left.

Draco was concentrating so hard on making sure he looked exactly perfect that he likely wouldn't have noticed if the boy whistled at him. He frowned as he tugged slightly at the slate blue shirt tucked into his tight jeans, loosening it so that it bloused a bit more. When he was satisfied with the shirt he let his gaze travel down over black denim-clad legs, flicking away several specks of imaginary lint before his gaze reached the spotless black Doc Martins he wore. He lifted his gaze again then to inspect the long, pale blond hair that brushed against his shoulders, hanging just past his collarbone and very straight with just the slightest curl to the tips. He reached up to tuck his hair back behind his left ear to reveal the new silver hoop earring high in the cartilage that he'd gotten last Hogsmeade weekend, smiling at the sight of it. Next he adjusted the dragon pendant Harry had given him for his last birthday, and then he looked into his own eyes in the mirror and took a slow, deep breath.

"Okay," Draco murmured to himself, "No more stalling. I can do this. It's just Fred. Freddie _likes_ me."

Draco turned away from the mirror and walked purposefully to the door. He went out into the hall and then up the stairs quickly, somehow managing to look graceful despite his hurry. After several minutes he finally moved into the light pouring down the stairway from the main windows, glinting off his earring and the necklace at his throat and making his pale blond hair look even lighter.

Fred was sitting quietly on the third step of the man stairway with his elbows braced on his knees, rubbing his sweaty palms together as he watched the hallway leading to the dungeon for some sign of Draco. "It's Dray, and he wanted to go, so this'll be _easy,_ Fred ol' boy, you just have to keep from doing anything stupid." He paused in his mumbling to himself, and then added, "Like talking to yourself." He groaned, letting his head fall forwards. "Bloody _brilliant_."

Fred heard the sound of booted footsteps on the stairs then and looked up just as Draco came into the light. His eyes widened at the sight. Draco almost seemed to glow, his skin golden and beautiful against the dark clothing and his pale hair shining in the sun. "Merciful Merlin," Fred murmured softly, standing up a bit awkwardly without ever taking his gaze away from Draco. "I've died and gone to heaven."

Draco couldn't hear what Fred said as he glided up the last of the stairs, but the look on Fred's face made him feel warm all over as Fred stood up. Draco took advantage of the moment to let his gaze roam from Fred's worn trainers up over faded jeans that fit tightly enough not to hide any of the muscle in Fred's legs. When his gaze reached Fred's crotch he blushed slightly and moved his attention more quickly up the simple dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to finally rest on Fred's face.

Fred licked his lips as he watched Draco cross the short distance to stand in front of him, missing the way Draco's gaze roamed over his body because he was busy doing the same thing to Draco. He thought that no one in the castle even remotely compared to Draco, and he indulged himself in taking a lingering look even though he knew it all by heart. He loved every inch of Draco's body; the long slim legs, the perfect arse that Fred had often caught himself staring at, the narrow waist that Fred could almost span with his hands, the firmly muscled abs and chest, shoulders that were just beginning to widen... The overall picture was, as always, enough to make Fred wish that his jeans weren't quite so revealingly tight. There were other boys who were nice to look at, sure, but most -- including Fred and about half the other students in the school -- thought Draco was simply beyond comparison.

Most who had seen him agreed that Draco would someday be just as impeccably gorgeous as his father was, something that was subtly encouraged by the long blond hair hanging freely about Draco's neck and shoulders. Lucius had long been rumored to be the most handsome wizard in Britain, but people were beginning to murmur that the title had passed on to his son when Draco was barely into his teens. Those who tried to get close to him for his looks soon discovered that Draco wasn't just beautiful. He was also very intelligent, mischievous, well-mannered, and simply great to be around.

Fred had never met anyone else who so perfectly combined everything he liked in a boy _or_ girl as Draco did. He thought Draco was the closest thing to perfect there was, and he wouldn't have believed anyone who tried to tell him differently.

Draco smiled at Fred when their gazes finally met again and slid his hands halfway into the pockets of his jeans, his expression shy. "Hello, Fred."

Fred smiled back warmly, resisting the urge to tell Draco how very gorgeous he was. He wasn't at all sure that Draco was ready to hear something like that from him, or from anyone else for that matter. He tried hard to keep his tone light and friendly as he replied, "Hello, Draco. Ready to go?"

Draco nodded and then looked around a bit as he asked curiously, "Are we going to the kitchens or...?" He trailed off as he looked at Fred again, trying to mask his nervousness and the twinge of disappointment he'd felt when Fred didn't compliment him as he'd hoped he would.

Fred patted his pocket, smiling reassuringly when he saw the nervousness in Draco's eyes and the slight uncertainty in the way Draco stood. "Got our meal right here. I thought it'd be nice to eat out by the lake, so I got a bit of a picnic from Dobby and shrank it down so it'd be easier to carry." Fred half-turned towards the main doors then, deciding to take a chance and offering Draco his hand as he added cheerfully, "Shall we?"

Draco smiled at Fred as he took the offered hand, feeling a little less nervous at Fred's obvious show of interest. Friends didn't walk about the castle and grounds hand in hand on their way to a picnic, not if those two friends were boys, so Fred's simple gesture of offering his hand to Draco meant more to him than most would have understood. "Yes, let's," Draco replied, noticing not for the first time that he and Fred were almost the same height and wondering if either of them would grow much more. Draco still hadn't reached Lucius' height, but Fred and George were already almost as tall as Bill, their oldest brother.

Fred grinned at Draco and gave his hand a gentle squeeze as they started forward, unable to hide the surge of happiness he felt because Draco accepted the offer of his hand. Fred almost immediately turned his attention back towards Draco as they slowly walked side by side towards the main doors, letting his gaze roam over Draco's face as he murmured absently, "Beautiful."

Draco blushed at that, and then Fred's eyes widened and he blushed too as he realized he had spoken aloud.

Fred looked straight ahead towards the doors, kicking himself and hoping Draco wouldn't pull his hand away. Blaise had liked to say that Draco was pretty as a picture when he was trying to make a move on him, and Draco had obviously not enjoyed it. Fred didn't want to act anything like that, but here he was, not three minutes into his first sort-of-date with Draco and already telling him he was beautiful. Next he'd be groping him or something equally as stupid, and then Draco would never go near him again and Fred would have screwed up the one thing in the world he most wanted to go perfectly.

Draco tugged gently on Fred's hand to get his attention after a few moments, smiling. He was so amused by the blush on Fred's cheeks that his own blush had already faded, and his pale blue eyes were sparkling with repressed laughter as he asked, "Did you just call me beautiful?"

Fred glanced at Draco, still blushing as he mumbled, "Uhm... Yeah. Might've." He bit his lip a moment, looking towards the doors as they neared them, then looked back at Draco as he asked in a rush, "Doesthatbotheryou?"

Draco shook his head, beaming. "Not at all." His eyes twinkled mischievously as it finally dawned on him that Fred was just as nervous as he was, and he couldn't resist teasing him gently, "You look good in red."

Fred laughed softly in relief, happily surprised that Draco had accepted it so well. "Good thing I've the red hair then, eh?"

"Very good," Draco agreed, smiling at Fred as they stopped in front of the main doors. "Do I make you nervous?"

Fred reached to open one of the doors with his free hand, smiling a bit sheepishly but deciding to be completely honest. "A bit, but it's more I'm afraid I'll say or do the wrong thing."

"Why?" Draco released Fred's hand and stepped past him through the doorway. He stopped to watch Fred follow as he tilted his head slightly to the side, honestly curious. "I'm just me."

Fred followed Draco outside and closed the door before moving to stand in front of him and looking into Draco's eyes, smiling a bit. He was completely unaware of the soft look in his own eyes as he offered Draco his hand again and agreed quietly, "Yeah... Just you."

Draco laced fingers with Fred's, a soft blush coming to his cheeks as he felt a warm rush of happiness settle in his belly. He looked into Fred's eyes and just smiled at him, enjoying the way Fred's thumb was rubbing the back of his hand. The gentle look in Fred's eyes reminded him strongly of how Harry had begun to look at him when they were alone, and Draco couldn't help but feel a thrill at seeing the same loving warmth in Fred's eyes. There was something else in Fred's hazel eyes too though, a soft gleam that was making them look almost blue, and Draco found himself praying that elusive glimmer was love. Draco was completely unaware of the way his own eyes shone with emotion, and would have loved to just stare into Fred's eyes for hours.

Fred finally broke eye-contact after what seemed like an eternity and tugged Draco's hand gently to get Draco to follow as he started down the steps, a big dopey grin on his face. He was half afraid to speak because every thought running through his head was centered on how perfect Draco was, and didn't want to do or say anything today that might make those shining eyes dim. The warmth and hope he'd just seen in Draco's pale blue eyes was almost hypnotic in its intensity, and Fred wanted it to stay there the rest of the day. It was all he could do to keep from capering about and cheering, though, and Fred thought he might make a real fool of himself later in front of George.

Draco followed Fred willingly but lagged behind just a bit to check out Fred from behind, letting his gaze start at Fred's strong shoulders and then travel slowly down Fred's muscular back. His gaze had only just reached Fred's arse when he forgot himself and impulsively let out a shrill wolf-whistle, then his face heated as he realized what he'd just done and quickly looked anywhere but at Fred.

Fred looked over his shoulder at Draco, his eyes wide with surprise even though there was a sudden grin on his face as he asked incredulously, "Did you just _whistle_?"

"Uhm... That was the wind," Draco replied a little too quickly, nodding his head decisively and staring fixedly off towards the Forbidden Forest, blushing hotly all the way to the tips of his ears. " _Definitely_ the wind."

Fred smirked, his hazel eyes sparkling. "Funny how it'll do that sometimes."

Draco smiled a bit and nodded, looking at Fred out of the corner of his eye. "Funny thing, the wind."

Fred gave Draco's hand a squeeze, returning the smile. "I've always liked the wind. It's very good company."

Draco's smile widened at the oblique compliment, since they both knew they weren't talking about the wind. The pleased expression remained on his face as they continued across the gently sloped green towards the lake in silence, moving towards the lesser-used path that led along the shoreline towards the castle.

Fred intended to take Draco to his favorite place by the lake, a semi-private little glade where the brush and small trees that surrounded that end of the lake cut off the view of everything except the water and the bit of path that passed directly in front of the clearing. Fred and George had enjoyed afternoons lazing about down there with Harry and Draco during the summer, hiding from anyone who might find chores for them, and George had spent time down there more recently with Harry because it offered more privacy than anywhere in the castle. The little meadow wasn't only a comfortably familiar place to talk where Draco should feel safe, but it was also secluded enough that if by some amazing stroke of luck they made it past holding hands, no one would bother them.

They turned onto the path eventually, walking along the narrow path that led between the shore and the line of trees and brush. They went on in silence only a few moments before Fred decided they had been quiet too long. "How was your day today?"

"Before or _after_ my brother decided to help me get dressed?" Draco joked, giving Fred a wry grin and then glancing out across the lake.

Fred grinned teasingly at Draco, following the path without really bothering to watch where they were going. "Did he pick out the jeans?"

Draco looked back at Fred then, his eyes widening in an obviously exaggerated fashion as he exclaimed, "Did he _ever_! They're so tight I think they're cutting off blood to vital organs."

Fred laughed and looked down, giving Draco's jeans a lingering look as he grinned. "I dunno, they look pretty _good_ to me."

Fred brought his gaze back up to Draco's face just as Draco smiled flirtatiously and asked, "Do you need me to turn around so that you can get a better look?"

Fred let out a little noise that was inspired as much by surprise as pleasure, his grin growing decidedly wicked as he got a very definite spark of interest in his eyes. "If you were hoping I'd say no, I'm about to disappoint you. I don't think I could _ever_ get tired of looking at you."

Draco laughed softly and loosened their joined fingers, his face flushing slightly with pleasure. "All you have to do is ask."

Fred decided to take a chance, loosening his hold on Draco's hand so that he could easily slip free if he wanted to. "Dray, would you mind letting me get a better look at how that _perfect_ arse of yours looks in those jeans?"

Draco blushed but he still smirked slightly as he let go of Fred's hand and turned around slowly, letting Fred get his fill of looking at him. He peeked over his shoulder with an almost seductive look in his eyes and asked huskily, "Is _this_ to your acceptance, Mr. Weasley?"

Fred let out a little growly noise, licking his lips and letting his definitely predatory gaze linger on Draco's arse for a long moment before roaming down his legs and then back up his body until he finally met Draco's eyes. There was a little wicked grin lurking about Fred's mouth and a look in his eyes that made it very obvious he liked what he saw quite a lot. "You're a tease." Fred's grin widened just a bit as he added in a half-musing tone, "And I probably shouldn't like that nearly _half_ so much as I do."

Draco smirked at Fred over his shoulder and replied in a low voice, "A tease doesn't deliver on what they promise, Mr. Weasley." Draco turned back around to face Fred, watching his face to see how he took that statement as he added, "I do."

Fred was surprised by Draco's words and tone, though there was a definite grin on his face. After searching Draco's eyes for a few moments, he finally said, "Don't _ever_ wake me up, okay? This dream's too good to leave."

"Who said that you're dreaming?" Draco's expression and stance were inviting and more than a bit seductive as he took two steps back and then leaned against one of the trees at the edge of the path. "Why don't you come over here and see just how awake you are?" he added, something inside him cheering at the sexy image that he just _knew_ he was projecting. A much smaller part of him was gibbering in a corner asking if he was going mental, but he did his best to ignore that bit.

Fred was simply amazed at the way Draco was acting, but he liked it too much to argue. He moved to stand right in front of Draco, their bodies only a few inches apart as he licked his lips again. He lifted one hand as if to touch Draco's cheek after only a moment, then paused just before he touched Draco as his expression suddenly turned much more serious. "You haven't _taken_ anything, Dray, have you? To help you relax maybe?"

Draco chuckled softly, feeling a surge of happiness that Fred had hesitated instead of just taking what was offered, and shook his head. "Nothing, I promise. Now give me a kiss before either of us gets too paranoid." He smirked as he moved one hand to rest on Fred's stomach, running it up the front of Fred's body to close his fist on a handful of shirt and pull him forward as he added in a soft baritone lower than his usual voice, "You don't want me to feel _unwanted_ , do you, Freddie?"

Fred let out a soft little groan and swayed closer as he finally let himself touch Draco's cheek, lightly stroking the soft, smooth skin of Draco's jaw. "Never," he murmured softly as he rested his other hand on Draco's hip. "It's far from the truth."

Fred kissed Draco tenderly then, lingering a long moment to cherish the privilege and then letting out a tiny little surprised noise as Draco nipped softly at his lower lip. Draco started giving Fred's lips tiny teasing kisses then, relishing every moment as Fred let out a soft groan and responded, kissing back each time their lips touched.

Fred bit gently at Draco's lower lip a few moments later and then stepped closer as he licked and sucked at Draco's lips, careful not to press Draco back against the tree as he moved the hand on Draco's cheek up to cradle the back of Draco's head. Draco sucked gently on Fred's upper lip, licking at it a little and wanting more contact as he fit their bodies closer together by bringing both hands down to rest on Fred's waist and then pulling him closer. Fred let out a soft little aching noise as their bodies pressed more firmly against each other, licking at Draco's lips as the hand in Draco's hair tightened and he slid his other hand around to the small of Draco's back, supporting him and holding him close.

Draco playfully sucked on the tip of Fred's tongue then, licking at it as Fred tipped his head to get a better angle and then murmuring something into Fred's mouth as the bark of the tree pressed into his shoulders. Fred eased his tongue further into Draco's mouth with a little pleased growl, licking slowly at Draco's tongue as he shifted to stand with one foot between Draco's feet. The hand Fred had at the small of Draco's back pulled him even closer then and Draco felt the solid bulge of Fred's arousal press against his hip.

Draco groaned softly into Fred's mouth as their tongues tangled together, slowly sliding and stroking against each other until Draco finally pulled away from the smoldering kiss and turned his head to the side to gasp for breath, causing Fred's lips to brush against his cheek.

Fred needed no further urging and began to trail gentle kisses along Draco's jaw towards his ear, murmuring softly between kisses, "So... perfect. Wanted to... kiss you ... for... forever."

Draco sighed happily at Fred's admission, his lips curving into a smile as he ran one hand up the middle of Fred's back, sliding the other around to the front of Fred's trousers to rest against the bulge there and then biting his lip as he felt Fred's erection throb against his palm. Fred ignored Draco's hand on his fly as best he could as he kissed his way to Draco's ear, closing his lips around Draco's earlobe and then swirling his tongue against the sensitive skin.

Draco shivered slightly and slowly rubbed a fingertip along the ridge of Fred's cock, wondering if this was a good time to test Fred. He knew deep down that Fred was nothing like Blaise, but a small part of him was insisting that it wouldn't hurt to make sure even though leading Fred on wasn't something he felt at all good about doing. Draco needed to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Fred was different, and he didn't really know of a way to be certain other than giving Fred the chance to take advantage of him and finding out what would happen.

Fred was oblivious to Draco's inner struggle as he let Draco's earlobe slip from his mouth to whisper into Draco's ear, warm breath ghosting across damp skin. "You taste wonderful."

Fred started trailing tiny little kisses down Draco's throat and Draco closed his eyes, feeling warm inside not only from the way Fred's lips left tingling trails on his skin, but also from the words that he'd whispered in his ear. Draco moved the hand on Fred's erection up to toy a moment with the top button of his jeans as Fred licked and nibbled slowly down his throat, seemingly oblivious to what Draco's hand was doing.

Draco continued to debate going any further for a few moments longer and then his slim fingers moved to slide the button free almost of their own accord, part of him wanting to see how well Fred was endowed even as that other part hoped that Fred would stop him.

Fred made a soft noise as Draco's fingers slipped into his jeans, finally realizing what Draco was doing. He pulled away, moving one hand to stop Draco's hand as he looked into Draco's eyes and murmured softly, "Dray, no." He leaned to kiss Draco's lips lovingly as he laced his fingers with Draco's and pulled Draco's hand up between them, cradling it gently against his chest. He pulled back again after a moment and smiled at Draco with exactly how he felt shining bright in his hazel eyes, not really even thinking about what he was saying as he murmured, "It's too soon for that, love."

Draco relaxed completely and leaned back against the tree, his heart beating wildly in his ribcage as he looked into Fred's eyes thinking, _'Oh Merlin, he stopped me. He really_ doesn't _want to use me.'_   He shuddered, eyes becoming a bit misty as relief washed through him and he did his best to ignore the tiny part of him that had hoped Fred would let him go farther.

Fred was a bit worried by the tears in Draco's eyes as he moved a little closer, his thumb stroking the back of Draco's hand where it was still cradled against his chest. "Dray? Are you okay?"

Draco swallowed, feeling a little ashamed of himself for doubting Fred as he whispered very softly, "You're not like Blaise."

Fred was confused by the shame in Draco's eyes but when Draco's words sank in the confusion so plain on his face was quickly replaced by pain as the light left his eyes. "You-- You thought I-- That I could treat you like--" He inhaled sharply and broke off, swallowing back the other words that wanted to come tumbling out. He let go of Draco's hand and began to move away, cursing himself for a fool even though he wasn't really sure why he felt like such an idiot.

Draco flinched and looked down, thinking that Fred was angry with him and that he quite deserved it as he tried to explain, whispering softly, "I _know_ you, Freddie. I _know_ you're good and sweet and, and _everything_ , but Blaise, I thought _he_ \--"

Draco broke off and wiped the back of one hand across his eyes, completely unable to find the words to explain how much Blaise had hurt him. He hadn't felt for Blaise what he felt for Harry or for Fred, but a part of him had loved and trusted Blaise more than he really should have. It had been devastating to him when he finally realized Blaise saw him as nothing more than a toy and a means to an end. It had killed something inside Draco, destroying his confidence and faith in himself not only because Blaise cared so little for him, but also because he had been stupid enough not to see it until it was almost too late. Draco prided himself on his intelligence and the fact only half a dozen students in his year could even come close to equaling his grades, and it was a severe blow to realize he really didn't know nearly as much as he thought he did.

Fred turned back towards Draco and stepped closer to him again, hating himself for misunderstanding Draco's statement and hurting him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Draco but he'd done it out of fear and hurt and now he had to fix it. Suiting his movements to his thoughts, he moved to brush Draco's hand aside and cupped Draco's face in his hands, gently wiping Draco's tears away with his thumbs. "I'm _not him,_ Draco. I don't want a pretty well-connected _trophy_ on my arm..." He trailed off and looked into Draco's eyes for a long moment, his expression as serious as Draco had ever seen it, then finally admitted very softly, "I _love_ you, and I want to take care of you and be with you, but _only_ if you're with me because you love me, too."

Draco swallowed and then spoke slowly and tentatively, the intense uncertainty he felt plain in his eyes. "You, you don't m-mind if we take things a little s-slow?" He felt like he was in a surreal place where old pain and the new fear he'd lose Fred were warring with his chance for happiness with him, and the reappearance of the nervous stutter he'd had as a boy only made it harder for him to get out words he was half afraid to say. "I like you a-alot Freddie, and d-don't want to m-make any mi-mistakes."

Fred gently stroked across Draco's cheekbones with his thumbs, giving him a reassuring smile. "You won't make any mistakes with me, love, as long as you're _honest_ with me about what you're feeling." He leaned up to kiss Draco's forehead and then pulled back to look into Draco's shining eyes again as he said firmly, "I'm perfectly happy just to get to hold your hand, Dray. I don't want you doing _anything_ because you feel like you have to."

Draco's eyes were still a little moist as he looked silently at Fred for a long time, wanting so much to believe him. His voice was very quiet and insecure when he finally asked, "Honestly?"

Fred smiled a bit wider, something soft and gentle in his eyes as he echoed softly, "Honestly." He moved one hand to stroke over Draco's hair, smoothing where his fingers had mussed it up during their kiss as he looked into Draco's eyes and discarded his earlier intentions not to tell Draco how he felt so he wouldn't scare him, hoping instead that knowing how much he cared would make Draco feel more secure. "I've dreamed about just being able to tell you how I feel, and that's more than enough for now. I don't want you to rush into _anything_ you're not ready for yet, and we both know you're not ready for much."

Draco blinked, the motion causing a tear to fall from his shining eyes as he tried to smile at Fred, mentally kicking himself. He had thought deep down all along that he should've waited for Fred, and the loving way Fred was treating him made it painfully obvious he had been right.

Fred stroked Draco's hair again and tried to lighten the mood a bit as he said with a sudden little grin, "Just don't expect me not to _look,_ love. I can keep my hands to myself if I need to, but I don't think I could make myself keep my eyes off of you for very long, especially when you're letting _Harry_ pick your clothes."

Draco let out a watery little laugh, a tiny part of him still almost afraid that Fred would reject him as he slowly lifted his arms and slipped them around Fred's neck. He held on very loosely at first, but when Fred made no move to pull away he tightened his grip with a little noise that was almost a sob.

Fred was proud of himself for getting a laugh out of Draco, but the sob almost broke his heart. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and held him gently, pressing his lips to Draco's temple and murmuring softly, "Just do what _you_ feel like doing, love, and I'll follow your lead, okay?"

Draco nodded slightly and buried his face against where Fred's shoulder met his neck, feeling almost as safe as he did with Harry as he just held onto Fred and closed his eyes. He hated it when he got emotional -- he cried as easily as any girl and he knew it -- and just wanted it to be over with so he could really enjoy having Fred's arms wrapped around him. He began consciously trying to relax, leaning against Fred and trying to calm down as he slowly breathed in the unique smell he would have recognized anywhere as Fred's.

Fred kissed Draco's hair and closed his eyes, holding Draco so gently it was almost as though he were afraid he might break and wishing that he had told Draco how he felt about him a year ago, or even two. Fred and George had agreed then that the fact Harry and Draco were two years younger meant that the twins should wait for them to make the first move, but looking back now Fred thought they had been fools. Harry hadn't had any problems to speak of, which was at least partly because George had been telling anyone who got near Harry to back off, but Draco had gone through unnecessary hell despite Fred's attempts to protect him. Blaise was in Draco's own house, and it was impossible for Fred to shield Draco from him until it was already too late.

Draco suddenly remembered what Fred had said and smiled against his neck, nuzzling a little closer. Fred hadn't said he _liked_ him, or was _fond_ of him, or that he _wanted_ him... He'd said he _loved_ him, and that was a very big deal. Draco knew Fred didn't casually tell people that he loved them, so the fact that Fred had said it to him meant quite a lot to him. Draco inhaled slowly and a bit shakily as he felt like something ragged and painful deep inside his chest was beginning to heal over. Fred loved him and wanted him, and what Blaise had said and done, all those things that had been hurting Draco for _months_ now, no longer really mattered. Draco knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could trust Fred with his life and his heart, and Fred _loved_ him.

A sudden breeze came wafting through the trees and down the path to where they stood then, teasing Draco's hair and tossing it into Fred's face as the two of them stood there holding each other. He had no idea what was going through Draco's head as he stood there holding him, slowly rubbing Draco's back with his thumb and wishing that he had talked to Draco more before he kissed him. He'd been inexcusably stupid to take Draco's odd behavior at face value when he _knew_ Draco wasn't really the type to suddenly decide to seduce a friend, but Fred had wanted Draco for so long that he just didn't stop to think. He hadn't only proven just how dumb he was though, he'd also made Draco cry and he couldn't forgive himself for that easily. He _hated_ people that hurt Draco.

They had been standing there in silence for a long while when Fred finally put words to his thoughts, murmuring against Draco's hair, "I shouldn't have been so quick to accept it when you acted like you wanted me to kiss you. I _knew_ you weren't ready for it. I'm sorry."

"I _wanted_ to kiss you," Draco whispered softly and then pressed his lips to Fred's neck just above the collar of his shirt. "I still want to. Don't apologize."

Fred brushed his lips against Draco's hair, then his eyes widened as he realized something. He didn't stop to think before he asked, "You were _testing_ me, weren't you? Seeing if I'd take advantage of you?" Draco moved slightly, the muscles in his shoulders tensing, and Fred closed his eyes suddenly as he swallowed, hiding his face against Draco's hair. "And I did, first chance I got. Merlin, I'm such an _arsehole_."

Draco lifted his head to put his lips by Fred's ear, his tone firm even though he spoke softly. "Stop that. You _didn't_. You _stopped_."

Fred tightened his arms around Draco a bit, still not looking at him. "Not soon enough. You tasted _so_ good and I'd waited so _long_ to kiss you that I let it go quite a lot farther than I should have."

Draco moved one hand to trail his fingers through Fred's short hair, keeping the other arm around Fred's neck to hold him close as he murmured into his ear, repeating, "You _stopped_. You proved that you aren't _anything_ like Blaise, that you aren't going to use me and leave me. You proved your worth a million times in one heartbeat, so don't you _dare_ second guess yourself."

Fred pulled back to look into Draco's eyes, trying not to let Draco's words hurt again as he asked very softly, "Did you _really_ think I would do that to you? That I could?"

"I think all men are capable of it," Draco replied seriously, "but those who can keep themselves from actually doing it..." He trailed off as he thought of Blaise, flashes of hurt, anger, and sadness showing plain in his eyes before they were slowly replaced by the peace, warmth, and safety he felt now that he knew how Fred felt about him. He finally smiled softly, looking into Fred's eyes as he went on, "Men like you are rare, Freddie. As far as I'm concerned, you're the most priceless treasure in the world."

Fred stared into Draco's eyes, wide-eyed and blushing. "You're _barmy!_ "

Draco adopted a very Snapish eyebrow lift as he said in a mock-superior tone, "I'm a Malfoy-Snape, of _course_ I'm barmy." He paused slightly, lips twitching as he tried to keep a straight face, then continued, "But, I'm also an Evans by upbringing and a Black by birth, and fully _half_ the Black family has gone nutters eventually. I'm actually related to most of the craziest Pureblood wizards in Britain, and quite a few of the nutty Muggles as well I suppose, since Grandpa Evans was from a large family."

Fred snickered a bit, his blush starting to fade as he muttered, "And I thought _I_ had too many relatives."

Draco smiled. "You have a family, and a great one at that."

"So do you." Fred smiled back as he resisted the sudden urge to kiss Draco, instead asking lightly, "Would you like to continue our walk?"

Draco nodded, his smile widening. "Yes, and I'm feeling a bit puckish, too." He leaned in closer and whispered conspiratorially, "I was so nervous that I skipped breakfast."

Fred chuckled softly and whispered back, "So did I." He stepped back to let go of Draco then, reaching for his hand and then giving it a little tug as he started to walk slowly along the path again. "Did you know that you look like pure sin today? And I mean that in a _good_ way. No one else could look so sexy and so _innocent_ at the same time." He gave Draco a little grin. "You'll have to remind me to thank Harry for getting you into those jeans."

Draco blushed a bright crimson across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. "I think your other half is probably thanking him quite enough for all _three_ of us. I saw George heading towards our rooms on my way to meet you, and he _definitely_ looked like he was going to pounce on someone."

Fred grinned at Draco, his hazel eyes twinkling mischievously. "Well you see, he heard from Professor Lupin that your parents were going out. Something about your Mum and Pop wanting to get as far as they could from their students until start of classes tomorrow because of an exploding cauldron that shattered your Mum's last nerve."

"Uncle Remy's such a tattle-tell," Draco said then, grinning widely. "I love that about him. He _always_ lets us know when we'll have the suite to ourselves."

Fred smirked, adding, "Or tells George or myself. Methinks your Uncle knows we're _quite_ hooked on you and your brother."

Draco smirked back at Fred, mimicking his tone perfectly. "Methinks you are quite correct, although you've left out one other person who probably discussed that with Uncle Remy."

"I thought it sort of understood that _anything_ your Uncle knows, Barty will know."

"Fred, you're thinking like a _Gryffindor_ ," Draco teased, his blue eyes sparkling. "There's one person who has a vested interest in you and George knowing when my parents are gone. Think like a _Slytherin_ for a second."

Fred grinned at Draco, loving the way his blue eyes were sparkling. "But Harry didn't _have_ to tell Professor Lupin this time Dray, your mother asked he and Barty to keep an eye on your House for her while she was gone." Fred smirked suddenly, adding, "Professor Lupin even told us to remind you two to stay out of trouble tonight."

"Then maybe we should go back to the castle..." Draco trailed off teasingly, then added, "Wouldn't want to get into any trouble, out here all alone when we've no real _reason_ to be."

Fred grinned at Draco, teasing him as they reached the little clearing they'd planned to eat in. "I'd think we're more likely to get into trouble _inside_ the castle, since your room in the dungeon is _sure_ to be occupied and we're not supposed to be in each other's dorms." He let go of Draco's hand as they moved off the main path, pulling his wand from his waistband with one hand as he reached into his pocket with the other to pull out a miniature picnic basket and a tiny square of cloth. "Out here no one will care if we want to spend a few hours alone together."

The clearing was more accurately either a tiny meadow or a large glade, but they usually just called their 'lake spot' since the four of them knew where they meant. It was an open area about twenty feet across and roughly circular, completely enclosed on three sides by brush and trees with a very thick carpet of grass and a nice view of the end of the lake that flowed up under the castle itself. They had never seen anyone else there or found evidence that others had been there, which suited them all to a tee. George speculated it was because there were quite a few places with better views that weren't quite as long of a walk from the castle entrance, but none of them really cared why as long as no one bothered them while they were there.

Draco chuckled, giving up their teasing argument as he looked around the familiar little clearing, sure that Fred was quite right as he automatically began categorizing the different plants that were in bloom. Most of the plants that grew around the clearing were useful to one extent or another, whether in healing potions or simply in the herbal teas that Lily and Sev both enjoyed drinking, so the boys seldom made a trip to the clearing without returning with something useful. Draco always half expected his parents to grill him when he brought back something so they could come harvest more, but they had never done so except for the time Harry had found a patch of gillyweed near the boat docks. That was a rare-enough ingredient that Sev had marched him right back out to the lake before Harry could forget where it came from so they could mark the area for harvesting.

Fred bent to lay the basket and blanket both on the ground and then stepped away as he pointed his wand at them and said clearly, " _Engorgio_." Fred watched the blanket and basket resize with a slight pop, then bent to tug the blanket flat before he straightened again and grinned at Draco. "Hungry?"

Draco smiled and nodded, still looking around at the plants, then looked hopefully at Fred as he sat on the blanket. "Famished. Before we leave, do you think it would be alright to collect some potion ingredients?"

Fred nodded, moving to sit on the other side of the blanket as he replied cheerfully, "Sure, we can even use the basket to carry them back to the castle, it should hold quite a bit." He opened the basket and took out a lumpy, cloth-wrapped bundle that gave off the unmistakable smell of fried chicken. "I _do_ hope you're in the mood for fried chicken or roast beef sandwiches, since that's what Dobby decided we needed to have."

"Either would be great," Draco replied with a grin, watching Fred intently. " _Both_ would be better. I'm hungry enough to eat a _centaur_."

Fred chuckled and offered Draco the bundle of chicken with one hand as he pulled a squarish bundle from the basket with his other hand. "Well, dig in." He grinned impishly. "Looks to be enough food here for four people, so you shouldn't walk home hungry."

Draco blushed a little and took the bundle, sitting it on his lap to untie the charmed cloth and then opening it to release a fresh wave of delicious scent. The chicken was freshly cooked and still quite warm because of the preserving charms in the cloth. Taking a deep breath, Draco inhaled the mixture of spices and then grinned at Fred. "Mmm, I _love_ how Dobby cooks."

Fred grinned at Draco's expression as he leaned a bit closer to him and inhaled the smell of the chicken, then he straightened back up and looked down as he deftly untied the charmed cloth wrapped around the bundle of sandwiches. " _I_ love how he's always willing to supply a bloke with a bit of a snack." He opened the bundle to reveal four large sandwiches that were practically overflowing with slices of beef, leafy lettuce and thick slices of tomato, chuckling as he added, "Though he sometimes makes me wonder just how _much_ he thinks we eat."

"Probably as much as Dad," Draco said around a mouthful of chicken, his eyes rolling a little at how good it tasted.

Fred laughed and nodded as he leaned to look into the basket, taking out two bottles of butterbeer and putting one near each of them before he picked up a sandwich to take a bite. He groaned, chewing and swallowing before he said feelingly, " _Merlin,_ that's good! I've not had a decent roast beef sandwich in _ages_."

Fred took another bite of his sandwich, making happy noises as Draco watched him with a grin and asked, "What about the care packages your Mum sends you?" Draco picked up the butterbeer next to him and took a deep swallow, then set it down and tucked into his chicken again, still watching Fred.

Fred made a face and swallowed another mouthful of roast beef, shrugging a bit. "She's not happy, been sending us angry notes for over a _week_ , trying to make us tell Ginny how to counter the prank we pulled on her." He smirked suddenly. "We changed her shaving gel to _Quick-Gro_ gel and Ginny hasn't twigged to it yet. Thinks we charmed the hair on her legs to grow and keeps shaving it off with that same _lovely_ blue goo that turns her legs into a _forest_ overnight. She's mortified when someone sees them, of course, but more angry, I think."

Draco snickered and shook his head. "If I were you two, I'd avoid your sister. She's learnt quite a few new hexes in Flitwick's advanced class this term."

Fred grinned at Draco and picked up his butterbeer. "After finishing out last term with neon purple freckles, we got her to promise not to hex us during school _this_ term unless we did something drastic. We're just annoying her so she's keeping herself to playing tricks on us too, like hiding all of our underwear and whining to Mum so we'll not get any treats by post."

Draco perked up a bit, swallowing another mouthful of chicken before he asked, "Hiding your underwear?"

Fred chuckled, nodding. "Every pair we had. We think she somehow got one of the Hogwarts elves to do it, since the only thing that passed our wards last night was an elf and Dobby insists it wasn't him." Fred took another bite of his sandwich, chewing quickly and then swallowing before he added, "Bit annoying going without, but nothing we haven't done before. George actually quite likes it, so as pranks go it's not a very good one."

"So..." Draco's eyes went to the still unbuttoned fly of Fred's jeans, staring a moment before he half-asked, "You're _completely_ without underwear right now?"

Fred followed Draco's gaze and then laughed when he realized he'd forgotten all about the top button on his jeans being unbuttoned. He looked back up at Draco, making no move to button them as he grinned impishly and replied, "Well, yeah. Could have borrowed some I suppose, but that's just a _bit_ closer than I want to get to the blokes in our dorm, y'know?"

"No underwear, _at all_?" Draco repeated again, his eyes glazing over at the thought of Fred being so close to naked, wearing only one thin layer of clothes.

Fred smirked a bit and nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich and then watching Draco's face as he chewed but not saying anything.

"Can I see, Fred?" Draco asked suddenly, his eyes still on Fred's fly even as he lowered the hand holding his chicken to rest in his lap. "Please?"

Fred swallowed, looking at Draco a long moment before he made a decision and said fairly calmly, "If you want, sure." He laid what was left of his sandwich on top of one of the others, standing up as he asked, "Just the jeans, or would you like me to get starkers?"

Draco blushed a little, looking up at Fred through his eyelashes as he said quietly, "Just the jeans, and you don't have to pull them all the way down if you don't want. I just, I'd like to see."

Fred grinned a bit and moved his hands to the front of his jeans, unfastening the other buttons as he asked, "Are you _sure,_ Dray?" He moved his hands to his hips and began pushing the jeans down slowly, quite aware that his long shirt-tail was covering almost everything of interest. "I don't mind, if you want to see it all."

"Just a bit of you, I think that's about all I can handle," Draco teased playfully even as he blushed a bit redder. "Freddie should be served in small doses."

Fred grinned and resisted the temptation to tease that he wasn't small in any way, instead toeing off his trainers and then pushing his jeans down until gravity made them fall the rest of the way. He stepped out of them then, leaving his legs bare but for his red and yellow socks. Draco got just a glimpse of the darker skin and deep red hair of Fred's crotch as he sat back down on the blanket and picked up his butterbeer to take a drink, but then Fred shifted purposefully so Draco would have to lean quite a bit to see anything but leg.

Draco looked at Fred's feet, raising a pale eyebrow at the mismatched socks and then beginning to let his gaze roam slowly up the long, pale legs liberally dusted with ginger hair as he felt his face heating up again. When his gaze reached Fred's thighs he sat his chicken to the side and shifted up onto his knees to crawl over and get a good look, both because he was naturally as curious as a kitten and because he had waited for quite a long time to see if Fred was really as well-hung as rumor said. Draco had tried asking Harry, but Harry had just teased him and refused to answer, saying Draco needed to find out for himself.

Fred sat his half-empty butterbeer well to one side and watched Draco with a little grin as he crawled closer. Fred shifted and put both hands on the blanket behind him, leaning back in conscious invitation as he said conversationally, "Have a good look then, love. I'm all yours." He chuckled softly, then amended, "Well, mostly."

Draco quirked an eyebrow up in question at that but didn't say anything, reaching out with one hand to pull aside Fred's shirttail. His breath caught in the back of his throat at the sight of Fred's cock and he stared a moment before he exclaimed softly, "Merlin! You should've been nicknamed _Snake_!"

"Nah." Fred couldn't help a bit of a grin as he tried hard to ignore the blush that bloomed on his cheeks.

Draco tugged the material of Fred's shirt again and it brushed against Fred's already half-hard cock, causing it to give an interested twitch. "You _sure_ you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin? Seems almost an _insult_ that you're in Gryffindor." His tone was teasing, but his eyes remained eyes firmly fastened to Fred's cock, a glimmer of something in them that looked very like hunger. "Damn shame to have _this_ beauty in Gyrffindor, really."

Fred laughed a little, his cheeks flaming as he tried hard not to think about the way Draco's staring at his cock reminded him of how George usually looked just before he tackled him. "You obviously haven't ever been in the Gryffindor showers after practice. We've nothing to be ashamed of, but there's a few blokes who're hung at least as good as Georgie and I are, and Oliver made us both look like first years."

Draco muttered something that was mostly unintelligible, allowing Fred only to make sense of a few words. "Blaise... _tiny_... bloody _hell ...never_ fit."

Fred's eyebrows went up as he tried hard not to laugh at the expression on Draco's face. "What was that?"

Draco blushed and finally tore his gaze away from Fred's cock. "Just that Blaise has a weanie of a cock, and that there's almost no bloody _way_ you'd be able to fit _that_ in, well..." Draco trailed off, blushing brighter red.

Fred's eyes widened as his cock twitched again and he reminded himself firmly that he was _not_ going to pounce on Draco, even if he was completely gorgeous and thinking about shagging. With him. Fred bit his lip as his cock throbbed against his thigh, closing his eyes for a moment as he thought about the least sexy thing he could think of, naked house elves. He shuddered at the mental image and then opened his eyes again to look at Draco, proud of how calm he sounded as he said, "I won't be doing anything with it that _you_ need worry about for quite a while yet, Dray, but whatever you're thinking about, it's likely not as impossible as it seems. I know I _never_ would have believed how well some things work out before I tried them."

"What if I'm thinking of a blowjob?" Draco asked, glancing up at Fred, but not really registering much other than the look in Fred's eyes before he gazed back down at the beautifully contoured cock nestled in the auburn curls between Fred's thighs, a look of intense concentration on his face.

Fred bit back a groan, watching Draco's face as he shifted to free one hand, reaching up to lightly trail his fingertips along Draco's jaw. "I would have to say no."

"But, it's just _there_ , looking so perfect, so _delectable_ , and I just want a _little_ lick," Draco replied in a dreamy tone, sounding almost as if he'd been drugged even though there was a bright, hungry glint in his eyes. "Just one little taste," he murmured then as he leaned forward, almost as if he was bending down to examine Fred's aroused flesh in more detail.

Fred couldn't help a soft, strangled little laugh as he cupped his fingers under Draco's chin to lift it and leaned forward to kiss Draco quickly, then pulled back and looked into Draco's eyes. "Love, no, not today." Fred kissed him again, lingering a moment, then murmured against his lips, "Maybe soon though, okay? If you're sure."

Draco sighed against Fred's lips, giving in with a slight smile. "All right."

Fred smiled and kissed him again, just a soft press of lips, then pulled away, grinning suddenly "Go on, eat. And I'm _not_ on the menu."

Draco looked down once more, asking a bit wistfully, "You sure? I could happily make a meal out of you."

Fred quickly moved to pull the tail of his shirt across his lap again, trying to ignore the shiver of pleasure he felt as the material brushed against his cock. "I'm sure, no matter _how_ tempting you are." He paused and then repeated, "Maybe soon, if you're _really_ sure that's what you want, but not today, okay?"

"If that's what you think is right, Freddie." Draco moved backwards even though everything in him wanted to climb into Fred's lap and grind away.

Fred watched Draco move away, seeing the reluctance in his posture and eyes, and was quiet only a moment before he admitted seriously, "I'd like nothing better than to let you do anything you want to do to me, love, but I don't want you to regret it later. I don't think I could bear it."

"I know that I'm being silly," Draco replied with a little shrug, "it's just, bloody hell man, you're hung like a _centaur_ and the only thing I can think about is that I want _that_ ," he pointed to Fred's crotch, "somewhere inside of me much more than I should. I'm utterly hopeless."

Fred swallowed back a groan at the words 'inside of me' and shifted to sit cross-legged, leaning forward a bit and letting his shirt fall to more completely cover his still-throbbing cock as he made a mental note to find out if there were any short-term arousal suppressing spells he could learn. "Not _hopeless,_ Dray, not really, unless you think I'm hopeless as well." He paused and then blushed as he added honestly, "Half the time when I see you I want to kiss you all over, the rest I want to just spread my legs and beg you to shag me."

Draco blinked once and then his eyes widened as he slowly digested those words. Picking up his food, he re-wrapped it and set it back in the basket along with the corked bottle of butterbeer as he said, "You know something, Freddie? You are really _very_ sexy when you're being all noble, but now is _not_ the time. Nope, not at _all_." He reached over and took Fred's food and drink placed them next to his in the basket, then shifted to sit back on his bottom and start untying his bootlaces. "Really _not_ the time to be so Gryffindorish."

Fred's eyes widened as he watched Draco, asking warily, "What are going on about? And why are you taking off your boots?"

"I suggest you lose the shirt, and the socks, though adorable, have got to go as well." Draco slipped the boots off and set them aside, then took his wand and cast _Obscuro_ on the glade, making it unlikely anyone would notice them even if they walked along the path. Standing up, he began unbuttoning his shirt, but he stopped when he finally noticed the gobsmacked expression on Fred's face, raising an eyebrow at him. "Well? Are you going to sit there like a bump on a log or are you going to join me?"

Fred opened and closed his mouth a few times, feeling rather like he was in one of those dreams where the world was all inside out and backwards and only he seemed to realize it, then finally managed to organize a complete thought. "Join you where?" he asked, looking somewhere between lost and hopeful as he watched Draco, wondering if maybe he'd fallen asleep at some point and was dreaming.

Draco shrugged the slate blue shirt off and revealed his upper body to Fred, who raptly followed the play of muscle under Draco's pale skin as Draco folded the shirt and set it next to his boots. "You are going to touch me, and I'm going to touch you, and if you don't cooperate, you will be hexed," Draco stated firmly, the mischievous sparkle that had been lacking in his eyes coming back full force as he began to undo the button on his jeans. "Resistance is futile."

Fred realized suddenly that he quite liked Draco telling him what to do, and then shuddered as he groaned out softly, "Bloody hell." He reached down to pull off one of his mismatched socks without taking his eyes off of Draco's body. "You _do_ know that if you decide you regret this later, I'll be the one hexing someone, right?"

Draco gave Fred the patented Malfoy smirk, replying calmly, "I don't think I'll be regretting _anything_. Now, less talk, more undressing." He unzipped his jeans and then pushed them down past his narrow hips, revealing the boxers that he had acquired from his father's wardrobe just for today.

Fred let out a soft little whimper at the combination of the smirk and the sight of Draco in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers, then moved his hands quickly to start unbuttoning his shirt. "You're going to be the death of me." He grinned suddenly, finally getting over some of his shock and seeing the humor in the situation. "But, I think I'm going to die really, _really_ happy."

Draco stepped out of his jeans and kicked them vaguely in the direction of his boots, glad he had foregone wearing socks because they made his feet feel weird in the boots. Straightening up, he hooked his thumbs in the boxers and shimmied them down past his hips, letting gravity take its toll as he allowed them to fall. He stepped out of them with a slight kick to the side that sent them to join the rest of his clothes, then moved to stand in front of Fred with that slight smirk again.

Fred licked his lips, staring up at Draco and completely forgetting that he was supposed to be unbuttoning his shirt as he murmured softly, "Merlin, you're beautiful."

Draco smiled and cleared his throat, trying to ignore his sudden blush. "Thank you," he replied softly, and then teased, "I'd return the compliment but _you_ are still partly dressed."

Fred stared a moment longer before what Draco said really registered and he blushed, looking down and starting to unbutton his shirt again. "I have a feeling that forgetting to unbutton my shirt is just the _beginning_ of the things that will slip my mind around you, Dray."

Draco pushed the picnic basket further away and sat down next to Fred, grinning as he got comfortable. "Don't worry, I'll be here to help remind you." He rolled his head on his neck to relax the muscles there and then stretched out along the blanket, waiting patiently to see more of Fred's body as it was revealed.

Fred finished unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged out of it, letting it fall behind him as he stared at Draco and said softly, "I meant it you know, when I said you're beautiful." He shifted to lay on his side facing Draco, propping himself up on one elbow, his other hand flexing a bit as he started to reach out to Draco and then let it fall to rest on the blanket between them. "I think you're very nearly perfect."

Draco reached over and picked up Fred's hand by the wrist, pulling it closer and then resting it on his waist and letting go as he whispered softly, "It's okay, Freddie. I _want_ you to touch me. And you're more than perfect."

Fred gently stroked Draco's waist, loving the feel of smooth, warm skin under his palm as he looked into Draco's eyes. "I'm not though, not even close."

"You are to me," Draco replied simply as he slowly lifted his hand and touched Fred's chest, exploring it with his fingertips.

Fred moved slightly into Draco's touch as he changed the subject, asking, "Have you ever done this before?" The question was motivated both by simple curiosity and by wanting to know what Draco had done before so he'd have some idea what he might be ready for now.

"Touching someone else's body?" Draco asked curiously, then when he received Fred's nod, he answered, "Yes, a few times. Someone that I trust." He slowly walked his fingers up the middle of Fred's chest until he touched his collarbone, then gently stroked along it. "It was a good experience."

Fred allowed his hand to slowly roam up Draco's side, watching carefully for any hint that he should stop as he half-asked the first name that popped into his mind. "Harry?" Draco nodded and continued his exploration, mapping Fred's shoulders with his fingertips, and Fred smiled, brushing his thumb across Draco's nipple without really even thinking about it. "Good," he murmured as he let his eyes roam over Draco's face. "Harry will have taken good care of you."

"He did. I asked him to show me how to get you to _really_ want--" Draco broke off as his face heated, embarrassed because he was about to talk about That Night for the first time. He and Harry hadn't even really spoken about it to each other, not in detail, and Draco wasn't sure how to put into words to anyone else just how cherished and loved Harry had made him feel.

Fred noticed the hesitation and circled his thumb around Draco's nipple as he murmured softly, "You don't need to tell me the particulars if you don't want to, love. Just knowing that you've had a good experience is enough. I only wanted to be sure you already knew it's not supposed to be the way Blaise treated you." He gently pinched Draco's nipple between his thumb and forefinger, enjoying the way Draco gasped and arched, then stroked slowly over the smooth skin of Draco's chest as he teased, "And if you wanted to know how to make me want _you_ , it's safe to say that all you have to do is breathe."

Draco looked up at Fred, surprised. "Did you and he _practice_ that line?"

Fred raised an eyebrow, smirking suddenly. "Why, did Harry say the same thing?"

Draco nodded his head, his fingers stroking over one of Fred's shoulders. "Word for word."

Fred chuckled, his hazel eyes sparkling as he slid his hand upwards to stroke slowly along the side of Draco's neck. "Well, I suppose I _could_ act as though we had, just to keep you guessing, but really that's just the simple truth. Every time I see you I want you, no matter whether you look as completely smashing as you do today, or as tousled and sleepy as you did last weekend when you were curled up on Harry's bed while we all studied for exams. You're always nothing short of breathtaking."

"I was looking rough and tumble, Freddie," Draco said with a smile, blushing. "Nothing special."

Fred smiled back, trailing his fingertips along Draco's arm. "You were _beautiful_ with that soft sleepy look in your eyes and the boneless way you were laying there, trying so hard to stay awake until we finished the last of the Potions revisions so you could help us. I wanted so _badly_ to pull you into my lap and cuddle you, or to spoon up behind you on that bed and bury my nose in your hair and hold you while you slept, but I couldn't. George teased me for half an hour after we left, and I had to revise again the next morning to fix the mistakes I made while I was watching you."

Draco scooted closer so that there was a bare inch between their bodies as he continued playing with the muscles on Fred's arm. "You should've teased him about how he kept sighing every time Harry reached for a quill," he murmured with a shy smile. "It was quite sweet."

Fred grinned, running his hand along Draco's forearm as he replied teasingly, "I might have, if I had seen my brother making calf-eyes at _your_ brother. I was too busy watching you and wishing I had the guts to get close to you."

"Now you have no excuse not to get closer, since _you_ are _my_ _boyfriend_." Draco smiled a bit wider as he placed emphasis on the last part of his sentence, both to let Fred know that was where he stood with him and because he loved finally being able to call Fred that. "I expect for you to cuddle, snuggle, pet, stroke, tease and kiss me whenever you get the urge. Well," he mentioned as an after thought, "As long as my dads don't have their wands drawn."

Fred grinned even wider, his eyes sparkling with happiness and amusement. "I'd be more worried if your _Mum_ had hers drawn, thank you. I get the feeling your dads remember a bit of what it was like to be teenagers, but your _Mum_ still thinks you're _six_." He leaned a bit closer, his gaze going to Draco's lips a moment and then back to Draco's eyes as he asked, "Did you mean it, that I can kiss you any time I like?" He paused slightly and then added, "Even around Harry and George, I mean?"

"Mm-hmm," Draco agreed softly, his lips curved in a tiny smile as he leaned in so their lips were little more than a hair's breadth apart. " _Especially_ around our voyeuristic brothers. I'd be offended if you didn't."

Fred smirked and whispered unnecessarily against his lips, "Oh good." He kissed Draco softly then, moving his hand from Draco's arm to his waist, where his thumb immediately began to stroke across the silky skin of Draco's side as Draco kissed back with low humming noise. Draco let Fred keep their kiss light and gentle at first as he pressed up against Fred's chest but after a few moments he made a deeper noise and nipped gently at the older boy's lips, coaxing them slowly open with little tongue licks. Fred let his lips part against Draco's onslaught, the corners of his mouth curving into a smile as he let Draco take control and slid his hand around to stroke Draco's back and urge him closer, reveling in the feeling of having Draco's warm, lithe body pressing up against his own.

Draco let out a soft, hungry moan as he felt the heated length of Fred's erection nudge against his belly just above his own cock, instinctively sliding one of his legs upwards to drape his thigh over Fred's hip, his foot hooking over the strong calf as he crushed their bodies together even more tightly. Draco slowly licked deeper into Fred's mouth then as Fred made a soft, hungry noise into the kiss, sliding his tongue against Draco's as he rolled to his back, pulling Draco with him so that Draco was resting on top of him. Fred ran his hands up Draco's back then as Draco straddled Fred's hips, moving to get himself comfortable as the hollows and plains of their bodies settled together almost like puzzle pieces.

Fred shifted slightly as Draco relaxed bonelessly over him, shuddering and sucking hungrily on Draco's tongue as the movement made their erections press together between their bellies. Fred slowly ran his hands over the lean lines of Draco's back as he let himself get lost in the feeling of Draco's body under his hands and mouth on his. Fred had never been with someone light enough that he could still breathe easily even with them draped over him and he found he quite liked the sensation. Draco's weight was deliciously comforting on top of him, reminding him of how he felt with George in the depths of winter at the Burrow, curled together in their bed under a pile of blankets that weighed more than they did. Of course, the blankets Fred had so loved sleeping under as a child hadn't been a beautiful, living, breathing boy whose erection was pressing against his own in such a way that even their breathing sent sparks coursing through him.

Draco brought his hands up to rest them on Fred's chest, distracting Fred from his thoughts as Draco stroked over his nipples and explored the plains of firm muscle surrounding them, his fingers playing with the sparse smattering hair in the middle of Fred's chest. Draco delighted in the unfamiliar feel of it crinkling under his fingertips and against his palms, a tiny part of him remembering that Sev had quite a bit of dark hair on his chest and wondering if Harry would someday be as hairy. Draco had quite enjoyed exploring Harry's body, but it was as smooth as his own other than the fact Harry had more hair on his belly, and Draco found he liked Fred's more mature body a bit better. Draco never would have thought that a little bit of body hair would make any difference, but he loved the way it felt.

Fred sucked gently at Draco's lower lip one more time and then ended their kiss as he laid his head back on the blanket. He looked up into Draco's eyes as he stroked his back slowly and murmured with a soft, loving smile, "If you had any idea how long I've dreamed of holding you and touching like this, you'd think I was _barmy_."

Draco looked into Fred's eyes, blushing across the bridge of his nose to the tips of his ears as he slid down a little, brushing their groins together as Fred let out a soft noise and then settling with his chin on Fred's chest as he smiled up at him. "I wouldn't. I've wanted you since even before I knew what it meant that sometimes if I stared at you too long my pants would start to feel a bit tight."

Fred chuckled softly at that admission and lifted one hand, moving it to run his fingers through Draco's hair as he murmured, "I've often had the same problem. You're so very beautiful, but it's much more than that, too. You know what it's like to have a brother you share _everything_ with, someone who owns half your soul and is always, _always_ there for you. Nobody else would ever really understand that, I don't think."

Draco was silent a long moment then, looking into Fred's eyes as he ran a hand over Fred's chest, then he finally said very softly, "Freddie... Can I ask you something?"

Fred smiled and nodded, smoothing Draco's hair and then moving his hand up to tuck it behind his head so it was easier to keep his gaze on Draco's face. "Anything, love."

"Do you and George sometimes...." Draco trailed off, searching for the right word before he went on, " _touch_ each other?

Fred's eyebrows went up a bit as he asked with obvious surprise, "Harry hasn't told you?"

"It wasn't for Harry to tell," Draco replied simply. "Nothing specific anyway."

Fred looked into Draco's eyes a moment and then nodded. "You're right, I guess." He paused and took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "Well, we've slept together since we were born, except for at the very beginning of first year. You'll remember that George was in a fight our first night here?" Draco nodded, and then Fred went on quietly, "Well, McGonagall made us stay completely apart after that until even the boys who had made fun of us were begging her to leave us be. We couldn't sleep, we barely ate, and neither of us could do even the simplest spells in class. When she let us return to our normal habit of being together constantly everyone could tell the difference in us. She's not separated us since, no matter how much trouble we got into, though she has threatened it a few times."

Fred paused and ran the fingers of his free hand through Draco's hair, knowing all of that wasn't really what Draco had been asking, then finally he went on softly, "I suppose we were among the youngest in our House to discover sex, mostly because we always slept tangled together. We began reacting to the contact, and it felt good so we experimented. We've been kissing and touching for years now." He hesitated slightly again and then added very softly, "And we've been making love since fifth year, after we saw Oliver shagging Andy Kirke in the showers after a Quidditch match and George wanted to try it."

Draco remained quiet a few more moments, obviously thinking about something, then he asked, "Do you do it because you love each other, or because you need to release some tension?"

Fred didn't hesitate at all. "Dray, if it was just getting off, I'd get with someone my Mum would approve of, or else just wank."

"So you do it out of love," Draco half-asked, nodding his head as if that settled whatever it was that he was thinking.

Fred nodded too, looking into Draco's eyes as he asked softly, "Didn't you?"

Draco smiled. "What limited things that I've done, yes." He stroked the tips of his fingers along Fred's jaw, adding, "And I don't mind at all if you still sleep with him."

Fred smiled and teased gently, "You'd better not, I can't sleep alone and we'd both be expelled if I slept with _you_ every night."

Draco lightly thumped Fred's chin, trying not to laugh. "I _meant_ that I don't mind if you continue having sex with George. I know you two do it because you love each other too much not to, so I won't even blink twice about it." Draco grinned impishly. "Besides, I don't want you getting blue balls."

Fred chuckled softly. "That's good, because I don't either." He grinned and added, "And besides, I've no doubt you'll want a bit of a cuddle with Harry occasionally. I know how much you love him, and you might be more comfortable exploring some things with him." He paused again and then qualified, "Well, once he and George get that far so Harry knows what he's doing."

Draco's expression suddenly grew stubborn as he shook his head and spoke, his tone firm even though his words were almost too quiet to hear. "I'm saving that for you. Harry's just teaching me about blowjobs and things."

Something in Fred's eyes softened as he took his hand out from under his head to trail his fingertips along Draco's cheek and whispered back softly, "I'll take good care of you when the time comes, Dray, I promise."

"I know you will," Draco replied with a smile, his eyes full of trust. "I trust you, Freddie."

"You should." Fred smiled back, his eyes full of gentleness as he murmured softly, "I love you, you know."

"I've been told a time or two that I'm lovable," Draco replied, beaming at Fred even as he blushed and then burying his face against Fred's chest when Fred laughed and kissed the top of Draco's head.

"I stand by my description of you," Fred murmured against his hair, laughter still heavily lacing his tone. "You're simply perfect."

Draco pressed a tiny kiss on Fred's chest and then smiled as he pressed his cheek to the warm flesh, pleased that he had made him laugh. He loved to listen to Fred's laugh, and right now something in him needed to hear it almost as much as he thought Fred needed to laugh. Fred was one of those people who was almost always happy and Draco thought he should never be as upset or as serious as he'd been for the last hour, so he was almost unreasoningly happy that it seemed like it might be over.

Fred smiled as he felt Draco relax completely over him again and tucked one hand behind his head again as the other continued to gently stroke Draco's back, loving the fact that he could finally hold him as he'd wanted to do for so long. Even if they didn't go beyond simply holding each other like this -- which, actually, was a _lot_ farther than Fred had thought they'd get any time soon -- for months, Fred was going to be perfectly happy. He'd meant every word when he told Draco that just being able to hold his hand and tell him how much he cared about him was enough to make him happy. He wanted more of course, but he thought _everyone_ who saw Draco probably wanted more, and _they_ weren't going to be getting it either.

They laid there for a while in complete silence other than the soft sounds of their breathing, and Fred had pretty much decided that Draco must have fallen asleep when Draco, sounding very much awake, suddenly asked, "Fred? Can I ask you another question or ten?"

Fred nodded slightly, smiling as he shifted the arm tucked behind his head to prop it up a bit more, leaning his head to one side so he could see more of Draco's face. "Of course, love. Ask away."

Draco toyed with the hair on Fred's chest, not looking up at him as he smiled shyly. "What do you think of the name Efredia?"

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Draco chuckled at something that Fred whispered his ear as they carried the basket full of potion ingredients back towards Hogwarts in the twilight. Draco's shirt was decidedly rumpled and looked as if he had just thrown it back on, and a few bits of grass were caught up in his tousled hair, hinting rather strongly that he'd been rolling around in the grass very recently. There was a bright sparkle in his eyes and he was almost glowing with happiness because he'd had a wonderful afternoon and evening, and he had a decidedly sappy grin on his face that would have had Harry teasing him in a heartbeat, if he saw it.

Fred was walking with one arm around Draco, grinning and looking just as happy as Draco did. He also had bits of grass in his hair and on his clothes, which were just as rumpled as Draco's were if not more so, and there was something about the way he was carrying himself as they started up the stairs to the main doors that said he was extremely proud of himself.

Fred leaned closer to Dray again then, nuzzling his hair with a smirk. Draco moved his face around and kissed his boyfriend, then whispered with a little grin, "Stop that, we have to get back to the dungeons."

Fred kissed him again, grinning against Draco's lips as he murmured, "We'll get there... Eventually."

Draco giggled slightly and nipped gently at Fred's bottom lip, then heard a throat clearing nearby and started, turning to look as he felt his face heating up.

Remus had been on his way out to find Hagrid and ask him about getting his help with a class trip into the Forbidden Forest, but when he opened the main doors and saw Fred and Draco standing there in the twilight kissing and looking like they'd just had a rather thorough tumble in the bushes, his plans changed. "Boys, don't you think you could find a better place for that? Especially since Minerva is on the warpath again tonight?"

Draco shifted the basket in his hands, his face flaming as he stammered, "Uhm, hi Uncle Remy."

Fred looked up at Remus, trying to ignore his own slight blush. "Evening, sir. Professor McGonagall's unhappy?"

Remus pursed his lips slightly, trying not to chuckle at the look on Draco's face. "Hello Draco, Fred. Yes, she's spitting fire. Seems that Katie Bell was found in the Prefects' bathing room in a, uhm, _compromising_ _position_ with Roger Davies. Minerva's determined to catch any of her other charges who might be breaking the rules, and George and yourself are at the top of her list." Remus pulled his wand and waved it, cleaning the boys up before he added, "I heard her say something about you and George disappearing hours ago, Fred, and I believe she has Peeves looking for you as well."

Fred looked rather more relieved than anyone should at hearing that. "Oh good, had me worried there for a bit. Peeves won't help her catch us, we're mates."

Draco blushed a bit more at the way the cleaning spell tingled. "And George is studying with Harry, but Peeves can't get into the family suite after Papa set up the wards to keep him out."

Remus quirked one eyebrow at the boys, looking amused as he asked dryly, " _Studying_ , eh?"

Draco smiled slightly at Remus and echoed, "Studying."

Remus snorted softly, his amber eyes twinkling. "And I suppose you and Fred here were just taking a walk, eh?"

Fred tried not to grin but didn't manage very well as Draco lifted the basket up a little, giving Remus an innocent smile. "We were gathering potions ingredients for Papa and Mum."

Remus couldn't help a chuckle as he opened the door wider and waved the boys up the stairs. "Well, at least you've a good excuse."

Fred put one hand at the small of Draco's back, urging him up the stairway as he grinned at Remus and said, "We did take a long walk, sir, honestly."

Remus gave Fred an amused look as the boys went through the doorway. "Before, or after?"

Fred tried to ignore the fresh blush on Draco's cheeks and his own as he replied truthfully, "Both. We took a long walk along the lake, then we had lunch and gathered some herbs and plants for the Potions Professors before we started back."

Remus looked searchingly at the two boys and then smiled, deciding he liked what he saw. "Very good, then. Do remember not to give Minerva any reason to scold either of you, please? She'd not look kindly right now on one of her seventh years dating either of the Malfoy-Snape boys."

Draco muttered, "The old cat would do better go get shagged by Grandpa Albus and leave us alone."

Remus laughed, surprised. "Draco, really!"

"You and I both know it's true," Draco replied, beet red but looking almost annoyed. "A good knobbing and she'll be more polite than Colin Creevey trying to get into Papa's pants."

Remus looked somewhere between shocked and amused as he tried not to laugh, asking incredulously, "Draco, what's come over you?"

"Nothing." Draco gave his beloved uncle his best Slytherinly smirk as he glanced out the corner of his eye at Fred, adding almost as an afterthought, "Yet."

Fred snickered a bit, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

Remus looked from Draco to Fred and back again, then laughed. "I don't want to be anywhere in the vicinity when your mother finds out about this, Draco. I know absolutely nothing about it."

"Deal," Draco replied cheerfully, grinning as he winked at Remus in an almost flirtatious manner.

Remus snorted softly, smiling and thinking that Fred was very good for Draco, but that the two of them might well not be good for the rest of the school. "You had best go and let George know that McGonagall is on the warpath. You've barely an hour until curfew, and if they've been... _studying_ ... for the last three hours they just _might_ need a bit of time to get, uhm, organized."

Fred snickered and muttered, "Or _awake_."

Remus laughed. "Yes, exactly." He turned as if to go, then turned back, looking Fred in the eye as he said more firmly, "You boys _will_ take good care of them."

Fred's expression immediately become much more serious as he nodded. "Wizard's honor, sir."

Remus smiled, looking just a bit relieved. "Good then. For what it's worth, you have our blessing." He turned to go again, calling over his shoulder, "Have a good evening boys, and stay out of trouble!"

"G'night, Uncle Remy," Draco replied, grinning as he nudged Fred with his elbow.

Fred grinned at Draco and then looked towards Remus' retreating back as he called, "Good night sir."

Remus waved over his shoulder at them and continued on down the hall.

Fred turned his attention back to Draco. "Come on then, love, we'd best get going. He had a good point about only having an hour to get them presentable and get Georgie and myself back to our dorm."

"You'll be there before McGonagall can even sneeze your name," Draco replied with a happy smile, starting towards the dungeons again.

Fred grinned and walked along at Draco's side. "If we're quick about it, she'll not have any reason to be saying my name."

"Then you better hurry up," Draco teased as they started down the stairs, balancing the basket on one arm so that it was between them as they walked, mostly to keep either of them from being tempted to stop and start kissing again.

Fred reached over the basket to poke Draco in the ribs, laughing. "I'm keeping up with you, and I can't get into your parents' wards without you, so why do I need to hurry?"

Draco gave him a mock-condescending look. "Freddie, we have to hurry because you and I both know that George and Harry are probably chasing each other around the suite _naked_ by now."

Fred snickered, his hazel eyes sparkling. "Actually, I expect they're wound down to the cuddling stage. They've had quite a while to do the running about."

"But still naked I bet," Draco replied, trying to look serious even though there was a bright mischievous glint in his eyes as he led Fred through the labyrinth of the dungeons.

Fred smirked and tried not to laugh, lagging behind a bit and letting his gaze roam over Draco's body as he followed him along the hallway. "Of course... Naked's the most fun."

Draco snickered and didn't reply, deciding it would be best to drop that train of thought before they got too distracted by it, and continued through the hallways, eventually stopping in front of the family suite. When he reached the portrait of the Bloody Baron -- before he was bloody -- he paused and out of habit glanced around to make sure no one but Fred was nearby, then whispered the pass-phrase. " _In veritas draconis_."

Fred took advantage of Draco's pause at the portrait to step up behind him and rest his hands on Draco's waist, nuzzling the back of his neck as he murmured with a grin, "Very fitting password love."

Draco looked over his shoulder, smiling back at Fred as the portrait swung open and the portal behind it widened to allow their passage. "It's my personal one. Papa thought it would be a good idea for Harry and I to have our own."

Fred chuckled softly and kissed Draco quickly, then rested his chin on Draco's shoulder and let Draco tow him into the room. "Smart. Do they work only for the two of you?"

"Yes," Draco replied with a smile, "Dad set the wards so they would recognize us only." Draco set the basket of herbs on the living room table, looking around warily for any signs of his parents had returned unexpectedly.

Fred let him go, pretending to pout. "Damn, no sneaking in then."

Draco turned around, satisfied that the parents weren't there yet, and reached for Freddie, drawing him close. "Unfortunately."

Fred wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, grinning. "Well, at least we can sneak into the dorms."

"Mm-hmm." Tilting his head to the side, Draco leaned forward and kissed Fred, taking his time as Fred kissed back gently, reveling in the feel of having Draco in his arms. Draco pecked Fred's lips gently as he pulled away after a few minutes, smiling shyly and feeling flushed as he murmured, "I like doing that."

Fred smiled back, the look in his eyes soft and loving. "So do I."

Draco reached up and stroked Fred's cheek with the tips of his fingers. "If I kiss you again, I'll forget about Harry and George and you'll get in trouble with McGonagall."

Fred smiled and leaned into Draco's touch a bit, getting a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"True," Draco admitted with a smile, "but I have a vested interest in you not being in trouble."

Fred grinned suddenly, running one hand up Draco's back. "Oh yeah?"

Draco nodded, returning the grin. "Yeah. Now let's get the two lovebirds in some sort of working order so you can get back to your dorms and Harry and I can talk shop."

Fred smirked and echoed, "'Talk shop'? Going to compare notes, eh?"

Draco returned the smirk, his pale blue eyes dancing with amusement. "Like you and George aren't?"

"Did I say that?" Fred asked, his smirk not fading a bit.

Draco leaned up and licked the tip of Fred's nose, then pulled back, grinning. "Just making sure. Now come on."

Fred's expression suddenly got very wicked. "Are we going to knock or just surprise them?"

"It's my room, too," Draco said, smirking wickedly at Fred. "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen Harry naked, and I'm guessing George looks just like you."

Fred smirked. "Well, you'd be guessing correctly, for the most part. He's usually got a few more interesting hickeys though, he quite likes being bitten."

Draco raised an eyebrow and then gave his head a slight shake. "Nope, I don't want to know. Really I don't." Fred snickered at that and Draco brushed a soft kiss at the corner of Fred's mouth, then reached down to pat the front of Fred's pants gently as he teased, "And I know you'll need that taken care of, especially since you wouldn't let me do it."

Fred grinned wickedly and stepped closer. "I'll think about you in my shower tonight, if you'll think about me." He paused and then added with a little laugh, "Or even if you don't, but it'd be nice to think of you all wet and panting, touching yourself and thinking about me."

Draco caressed Fred's half-hard erection once more before taking his hand away regretfully as he smiled and murmured, "You are as much of a tease as I am, I think. I'll be thinking of you when I wank, I promise."

Fred leaned even closer and kissed Draco quickly, then whispered softly against his lips, "Maybe soon we'll be able to do that together."

Draco smiled and nodded, kissing Fred once more before he pulled away a bit further and echoed wistfully, "Yeah, soon."

Fred looked searchingly into Draco's eyes but didn't say anything, trying to decide if he was doing the right thing by insisting they go slow even though he knew they both wanted more. Draco saw the questioning look in his eyes and gave him an open smile full of understanding and more than a little bit of gratitude, and Fred decided he was doing the right thing for Draco. It wasn't going to be easy to walk that fine line between not enough and too much, but Fred knew it would be worth it. Draco was worth anything.

Fred smiled, kissing the tip of Draco's nose and then resting his forehead against Draco's as he said cheerfully, "I love you, you know."

"I know." Draco smiled, grateful that Fred could so freely admit that as he added tentatively, "I think I could possibly be completely and utterly in love with you, too."

Fred smiled back, something gentle and patient in his eyes as he replied in the same cheerful tone, "I hope so, it'd be kind of lonely being in love all alone."

Draco chuckled softly and rubbed his nose against Fred's. "Wouldn't want you getting lonely."

Fred grinned and nuzzled Draco's nose, then his grin faded a bit as he said reluctantly, "We really do need to get those two moving. If they're asleep it might take a bit to persuade George he really has to get dressed."

"Definitely," Draco replied with a sigh as he pulled away, knowing that if he remained in Fred's arms much longer he wasn't going to leave them at all.

Fred reluctantly let go of Draco, nodding. "Remind me to give Katie hell for sending the old cat on a rampage."

Draco smiled and nodded as he said, "You got it."

Draco turned away then and headed towards his and Harry's bedroom with Fred following right behind him, both of them pausing as Draco opened the door quietly. Draco smiled when he saw his brother and George were curled up together in Harry's bed, glad that they looked as good as he had always thought they would. Somehow, knowing that Harry and George looked so right together made Draco more certain that he and Fred were perfect for each other, too.

Harry and George were both sound asleep, Harry's back pressed against George's chest while George spooned up behind him with one arm wrapped around Harry's waist holding him close. Both of them were naked with the covers kicked into a carelessly tangled pile that hung halfway off of the foot of the bed, and their clothes were scattered across the floor around the bed, obviously shed in a hurry. Harry's glasses were on the table by the bed, laying on top of two wands and next to a small open pot of lubricant that hinted as to what had gone on before the two on the bed finally fell asleep.

Fred moved closer to Draco then and leaned to look over his shoulder as he slid his arms around Draco's waist, murmuring into his ear, "They look beautiful together, don't they?" He paused slightly, then added, "Like they belong together I mean."

Draco leaned back against Fred, smiling at the tableau in front of them as he whispered softly, "I think they were made for each other."

Fred smiled and nodded slightly, kissing the corner of Draco's jaw before resting his cheek against Draco's as he murmured softly, "I wonder if we look like that?"

Draco moved one hand to rest on Fred's arm. "I like to think that we do."

Fred moved his other hand to cover Draco's, smiling as Draco squeezed his arm. They both just stood in silence for few moments, taking in the way their brothers looked together, but after a little while Fred nuzzled Draco's cheek with a soft sigh and murmured softly, "We should wake them."

"Maybe McGonagall would let you two stay over tonight," Draco whispered hopefully, "If we get Mum, Papa, and Dad's permission I mean."

Fred kissed Draco's cheek, loving that he wanted them to stay as he whispered back softly, "She might on a weekend just to get us out of her hair, but I doubt she would allow it when we've classes the next day."

Draco sighed. "You're right. Okay, we'll sneak you up into the tower." He pulled away from Fred then, moving forward a step as he added, "Come on, let's wake the sleeping beauties." He didn't wait for a reply before he cupped his hands around his mouth and then yelled loudly into the room, "This is the Police, we've got you surrounded!"

Harry jerked and tried to jump up but got tangled up with George's feet, landing in the floor by the bed on his arse rather hard as he let out a yelp, looking around wide-eyed.

Fred laughed and applauded. "Oh, bravo."

George opened one eye and looked at Draco, mumbling, "That's the _last_ time you watch those bleedin' American shows on Dad's idiot box."

Fred snickered at that and moved into the room to start gathering clothes, throwing them at George as he picked them up. "Get your lazy arse out of bed, Georgie. McGonagall's on the warpath and we've got to get back."

Harry grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around himself, blushing as he gave Draco a dirty look and muttered, "You're evil."

Draco blew a kiss to Harry and smirked wickedly, his blue eyes twinkling as he headed into the bathroom to get Harry's robe. "I love you too, Harry."

George grumbled and got to his feet, then helped Harry up too and wrapped his arms around him, kissing Harry and licking into his mouth. Harry made a soft pleased noise and sucked at George's tongue as he lifted both hands to wrap his arms around George's neck, letting the sheet fall to the floor. George ran his hands over Harry's bare back then and down to cup his arse, pulling him closer as Harry melted against him and then growling softly when Harry bit gently at his tongue.

Fred tossed George's jeans onto Harry's bed and then flopped down on Draco's, stretching out on his side. He watched Harry and George with a smirk as he said conversationally, "Y'know, as nice as you two are to watch, you'll never get dressed at this rate."

Draco came back with Harry's robe then and shook his head, moving past George and Harry. He reached out on his way by to pinch Harry's butt, laughing when Harry squeaked and then flipped him off over George's shoulder. Fred snickered again and scooted over a bit on Draco's bed, patting the space in front of him. Draco pushed Fred to his back and climbed onto lap instead, straddling his hips as he smirked down at him and said, "I think they really like kissing, don't you?"

Fred grinned up at Draco, resting both hands on Draco's waist as he replied, "About as much as we do, I'd guess, only they've had more practice."

Harry squeaked and pulled away from George's kiss to look past his shoulder at Fred and Draco, watching them wide-eyed.

Draco smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Fred. "So true. Might as well catch up on our... practicing."

George turned then to look at Fred and Draco, smiling. "Well blow me to next month, you two _finally_ got together. It's about bloody _time_!"

Harry started grinning like an idiot as Fred lifted his hands to lace his fingers together behind Draco's neck, not bothering to look at George and Harry as he said teasingly, "Why Georgie, you're becoming a _master_ of stating the obvious." Draco ignored the others as well as he leaned down and kissed Fred's jaw, nipping at it gently as he moved his hands to rest on Fred's chest.

George smirked. "Smartarse."

Fred smirked a little bit, running his fingers through Draco's hair as he murmured, "Among other things." He moved then to catch Draco's lips with his own, kissing him lovingly as Draco let out a soft, happy noise and melted against him.

"I don't think they'll be lonely anymore," Harry murmured to George, grinning from ear to ear. He wrapped his arms around George's waist, leaning against George's back and watching Fred and Draco over his shoulder.

Draco licked softly at Fred's lips, purring almost like a cat when Fred smiled and parted his lips against Draco's in conscious invitation.

George grinned and put his hands on Harry's where they rested against his belly as he murmured, "I think you're right, baby."

Draco tilted his head to the side then and slipped his tongue into Fred's mouth, tasting him as his long fingers rubbed circles against Fred's strong chest. Fred growled and bit teasingly at Draco's tongue, then licked into his mouth slowly.

Harry grinned and kissed George's shoulder, murmuring, "Dray seems to be over his shyness."

Draco sucked on the end of Fred's tongue then turned his head to look at George and Harry, smirking. "Now that we've got your attention, George needs to get dressed and then these two need to get back to the tower so we can talk shop about how great our boyfriends are."

Harry snickered and let go of George to reach for the robe Draco had laid on the bed for him. "And climbing in the middle of your new boyfriend was the only way you could think of to get our attention?"

"Hey!" Fred exclaimed, laughing. "Don't _discourage_ him, I quite _like_ how he got your attention!"

Draco pretended not to hear Fred as he smirked at Harry. "Worked didn't it?"

George grabbed jeans and started pulling them on. "True. You two look good together."

Harry grinned and sat down on the bed, watching George get dressed as he said, "Freddie, I couldn't discourage Dray now if I _tried_ , not that I ever would."

George zipped up his jeans and winked at Harry teasingly, running one hand over his belly and up to his chest as he reached for his t-shirt with the other hand.

Draco leaned down and whispered something in Fred's ear that only he could hear, then smirked and pulled back. Fred blushed bright red, watching Draco's smirking face as he muttered, "I think we've created a monster."

Harry wriggled his eyebrows at George and flipped up a corner of his robe, flashing the inside of one thigh and just a bit of his cock. George growled as he dropped the shirt that he was picking up to start moving towards Harry again with a predatory little grin.

Draco caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to look at the other bed, laughing. "Hey you wanker, no time for that! Up and out, I need to discuss with my brother how utterly fabulous my boyfriend is."

Harry grinned and leaned towards George as he said, "There's always time for that, Dray. Why don't you tell _your boyfriend_ how fabulous he is, and let me snog mine a bit?"

Fred snickered, watching Harry and George. "Oh, they're a perfect match, all right."

"That they are," Draco agreed with a snort, taking out his wand and aiming it at Harry and George, muttering something under his breath just as George kissed Harry.

George and Harry both yelped as they received a nasty shock on the lips, then George jerked back and exclaimed, "Bloody Hell!"

"Draco!" Harry gave his brother a dirty look.

Fred snickered, patting Draco's thigh. "You'll have to teach me that one, love. I'm _so_ using it on Katie."

"Like I said, Harry, no time for that," Draco said, smirking. He winked at Fred and hopped off his lap, heading towards the desk to get something as he added, "Get dressed, George."

George gave Draco a dirty look and moved towards where he'd dropped his shirt. "One day, Draco, I'm going to get you with a dungbomb just to hear you yell."

Fred rolled to his side and grinned cheerfully at George. "Not if you don't want to have to sleep with one eye open, you won't. I quite like how he smells."

Harry scooted back against the head of his bed and picked up his pillow, hugging it to his chest and smiling as he inhaled George's scent from it, letting his eyes roam over George's muscular body as George bent to pick his shirt up.

George muttered something under his breath, glaring playfully at Draco, then slipped his shirt on as he looked at his twin. "Well, think of it like this, Freddie: until he takes this spell off, I can't kiss you either."

Draco climbed back onto the bed as Fred smirked at George and said, "Not on the mouth."

Draco tried not to snicker, watching George get dressed as he said, "Now that I see him, you two don't look anything alike."

Fred turned his head and grinned impishly at Draco. "Georgie says I'm the handsome one."

Harry giggled a little at that, hiding most of his face behind his pillow so that all the others could see were his sparkling green eyes. "George is biased."

Draco pretended not to hear Harry, smiling at Fred as he said cheerfully, "That you are, love. George has more muscle in his chest though, and you're slimmer in the waist, so it's really rather obvious who is who."

Fred shifted to fold his arms behind his head, grinning up at Draco. "That's because he's half pig, and he quite likes showing off for Harry during Quidditch matches. I hardly ever have to swat the Bludger anymore, but nobody but Harry has noticed 'cause sweet Georgie looks just like me. I just dart around and look pretty while he does all the work."

George threw his rolled up socks at Fred. "Oi! Did you _have_ to say that?" He gave Fred a dirty look and finished buttoning up his shirt as he added, "You make me sound like that ponce _Lockhart_."

Draco carefully rubbed an odd-looking coin between his fingers, trying not to laugh as Fred smirked at George and replied cheerfully, "If the shoe fits, dearest twin of mine..."

Harry giggled into his pillow, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

George stuck his tongue out at Fred and then looked down in surprise and crossed his eyes. "Th' hell?" He stuck his tongue out again, mesmerized by the sparks dancing on the tip of it.

Draco ignored George's antics, tapping his wand against the coin and muttering an invisibility spell while Harry watched George over his pillow, still giggling a bit.

Fred smirked, taking his attention off of the goofy face George was making to look curiously at Draco, wondering what he was doing.

Draco handed Fred the coin and then watched as Fred slowly turned invisible before nodding in satisfaction. "That should get you two back to the dorms without being seen."

Fred stared down at his invisible body for a moment and then exclaimed, "Wicked!"

Harry lifted his head a bit to rest his chin on his pillow, looking towards where Fred should have been as he grinned and said, "Just don't let any of the professors see it, especially our parents. We got the spell from one of Dad's books we aren't supposed to have read, and they'd be sure to recognize it."

Draco nodded quickly, adding, "He'd ground us for sure. We'd graduate by the time we were allowed out of our room again."

"You might be a great addition to our family after all, Dray," George said teasingly as he reached over and ruffled Draco's hair with a chuckle. "We'll be careful. Now, if only you remove this damnable jinx so I can kiss Harry good night."

Harry giggled. "It wears off. Papa and Mum use it on their rounds to make sure the students they catch snogging don't start again as soon as they're out of sight."

George sighed and stepped into his shoes as he looked at Harry. "Tomorrow then, love?"

Draco felt the bed shift then as Fred moved and looked towards where he thought Fred was, squeaking when he felt Fred's invisible hand cup his crotch. He blushed hotly when George and Harry looked at him, trying hard to look innocent and letting out a little relieved sigh when they looked back at each other.

"It only takes a few minutes to wear off, not hours," Harry said with a smile for George, then stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes to look at the end and see if it was still sparking.

Fred was oblivious to the other two as he smirked and slowly stroked Draco through his jeans, causing Draco to bite into his bottom lip. Fred shifted his grip then and Draco had to stifle a groan as he shifted, pressing into Fred's hand without being obvious about it. "We need more of these _lovely_ spelled coins," Fred murmured, quite enjoying Draco's reactions.

George smirked when he saw that Harry's tongue was back to normal and swooped in to kiss him soundly as Harry giggled, lifting his hands to drape his arms around George's neck and ignoring the noises from the other bed.

Fred shifted up onto his knees, stroking the growing bulge at Draco's crotch teasingly as he leaned close to whisper in his ear, "I'll be thinking about you in my shower tonight, like I promised." Fred gave Draco's cock a gentle squeeze, enjoying the way it throbbed against his palm, and then Draco whimpered softly when Fred made himself move his hand to Draco's waist as he kissed him lovingly.

Draco sighed happily into Fred's mouth, kissing back as he lifted his hands to press them against Fred's chest and swayed closer to him. Fred smiled against Draco's lips, kissing back slowly and forgetting that the coin he was holding was important as he dropped it on the bed to slide his fingers into Draco's hair.

George reached up and stroked Harry's face lightly, then gave him another soft kiss before he pulled back with a smile. "G'night, baby."

Harry smiled back at George, his green eyes sparkling. "Good night."

Harry kissed George quickly one last time and George smiled against his lips then pulled away, looking into Harry's eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." Harry nodded, smiling, and George turned around, only mildly surprised that Fred was visible again as he said, "Okay, Cassanova, time to go. Stop feeling Dray up."

Draco purred and pressed closer to Fred, who ignored George as he sucked gently at Draco's lower lip, sliding the hand on Draco's hip around to the small of his back.

Harry grinned at George and asked cheerfully, "Should I zap them? Papa taught me the spell, too..."

George shook his head, smirking. "I know a way to snap him out of it."

Harry grinned, looking interested. "Ooh, how?"

George walked over to the other bed where Fred and Draco were still completely absorbed in kissing each other and slid one hand down the back of Fred's jeans, wiggling a finger around until he found what he was looking for.

Fred hissed, breaking his contact with Dray's mouth and letting out a soft groan as he moved back into the pressure, giving George a dirty look over his shoulder. "That's hittin' below the belt, that is."

Harry snickered as George grinned at his twin and said, "Come on, Freddie, let's leave them to talk shop. I have a feeling you'll want to talk about some things yourself." George leaned over and kissed Draco on the forehead, then smiled and whispered to him, "Thank you for making him happy, Dray."

Draco blushed and accepted George's kiss, simply nodding because he didn't feel quite right saying 'you're welcome'.

Fred wriggled a bit against George's hand and gave his twin a dirty look as he muttered, "Might be a bit easier to get out of bed if you weren't _feeling me up,_ Georgie."

George grinned innocently at his twin and slid his hand back out of Fred's jeans. "Just needed to make sure I had your attention, Freddie."

Fred stuck his tongue out at George and then turned back to Draco, leaning to kiss him gently and then giving him a sweet smile. "I love you."

Draco smiled sweetly at Freddie, feeling the warmth flooding his chest as he looked into Fred's eyes and tried to find the words to say what he was feeling.

Harry laid his pillow aside and got up, moving to stand near the foot of Draco's bed by George, who smiled and wrapped arms around Harry, whispering, "Love you."

Harry slid his arms around George's waist, smiling up at him. "I love you, too."

Fred kissed Draco's lips quickly and then grabbed the coin and climbed off the bed, moving over to George and Harry and leaning past George's arm to kiss Harry's cheek, then grinning at him. "Thank you." He grabbed George's hand and tugged it, adding, "C'mon you, we gotta go, it's getting late."

George kissed Harry once more and then let Fred pull him away, feeling the coin's magic start seeping into him as he said, "Goodnight, baby."

Harry smiled and watched George begin to disappear. "Good night."

Draco waved a little at the rapidly fading Fred then, looking thoroughly debauched on the bed as Fred grinned at Draco and faded from view. "Night, Dray."

Draco smiled and whispered, "Night, Freddie."

George faded away too a moment later and then Harry and Draco listened carefully as their footsteps headed towards the door, watching it open then close. A few moments later the main suite door closed and then Draco fell back on the bed squealing like a girl at her first boyband concert as he waved his hands and kicked his feet, looking completely ridiculous.

Harry laughed and threw himself down across the end of Draco's bed, laying on his back and grinning like an idiot at the ceiling as he hugged himself. "We are the luckiest guys _ever_."

Draco turned over suddenly and cuddled up against Harry's side, giggling and bouncing on the bed. "Ever, ever, ever."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, giggling. "Oh Merlin, I don't know which I want more. To tell you what happened with us, or find out how you and Freddie got from 'hi' to letting him feel you up."

"You go first," Draco said eagerly, blue eyes bright with enthusiasm.

Harry grinned and started with when George got to their room, his voice trailing off into the night as he held Draco and whispered only for him to hear, telling him all about the evening amidst blushing and giggling from both of them. They became so involved in talking about the twins and what had happened with each of them that night that they were oblivious when their parents got home after midnight. The usually off-putting sounds of Sev, Luc, and Lily celebrating the ending of a good evening away from the castle didn't even register to the boys. The sudden silence when one of the adults finally remembered a silencing charm, which normally would have been cause for Harry and Draco to rejoice, went by completely ignored.

Harry and Draco were too enthralled in their conversation to care if the castle was falling down, as long as it didn't interrupt any fascinating details.

 

 

~End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, that truly is the end. Thanks for reading!


End file.
